


Jaime & Chloe - True Soulmates

by NymphadorasNymphos



Series: Nymphadora's Nymphos [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Cum Stained Clothes, Cum on food, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/F, Feet, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, Girl next door, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kissing, Lesbians, Masturbating, Older Woman/Younger Girl, Original Character(s), Pee, Piss, Pissy lips, Porn, Porn magazine, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shoes, Slapping, Sloppy Makeouts, Socks, Sore lips, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Strangulation, Underage Sex, Urine, Vibrating Toys, Watersports, Weak bladder, Wet & Messy, Wetting, convulsing, cum, discharge, magic toys, smacking, taboo relationship, toes, vaginal discharge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a young girl, seducing the woman next door. Chloe finds out her neighbour is a porn star, and develops an early and extreme fascination with all things sex. This story is set in the Harry Potter universe, although features no canon characters in this particular story (although one or two are mentioned in later chapters).</p><p>I created these two characters from my love of two particular actresses, who I would've loved to have had in the Harry Potter World. If you're a fan of either, you'll probably be able to work out who I've based them on. (One small hint, they are actually friends) But please keep it a secret, as to not spoil it for others. If you work out who they're based on. Please, please email me with your guesses! hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com.</p><p>Hope you enjoy, and please do leave a comment. Ironically this is my favourite story to date. So I would love any feedback.</p><p>If you're a fan, these two characters will be featuring in many stories to come. But with other HP canon characters! I've actually already included them, in my previous story - Luna's Summer Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Delivery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of [Ginny’s Induction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780).

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

It was a surprisingly warm Monday afternoon for the middle of February. Jaime had just got home from a hard, yet fun, day's work for the main magazine she worked for. It focused primarily with girl on girl scenes, and a heavy amount of squirting and watersports.

Jaime dumped her things and jumped in the shower to wash off cum from several other girls, and the smell of urine from her hair. As she was finishing up, she heard a loud knock at the door and flew out of the shower, still wet all over in nothing but a towel.

She pulled open the door just in time, as Chloe was already walking back to her house. Chloe was the sweet girl from next door, whom she'd met several times since they moved here from America. Jaime was surprised at an American family moving next door, as she was American herself, so she made an effort to get to know them.

Chloe ran and almost skipped her way back up to Jaime's door, looking rather nervous and clocking Jaime wearing only a towel, as she clutched at something under her blazer. Chloe was very pretty, she was on the short side for her age, but had beautiful long, wavy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She came from a wizarding family, but clearly went to a muggle school, based on her uniform bearing the mark of a local primary school. She had a large pink birthday badge pinned to her shirt, sticking out under her blazer with a big number 10 on it.

"Happy birthday, Chloe! I didn't know it was today", exclaimed Jaime.

"Thanks", said Chloe, smiling nervously.

"So, what's up?", asked Jaime.

"I wanted to ask you, about this", said Chloe, as she revealed what she was hiding under her school blazer. The latest issue of the very same porn magazine Jaime had just got back from working on, "It got delivered to us last week by mistake, and I...", Chloe was cut off abruptly, as Jaime reached out with both hands to grab the magazine, almost losing her towel in the process.

"Ahhh, have you looked at it?", Jaime asked impatiently, realising very quickly that she was on this issue's front cover, spread eagle and squirting several feet in the air. "You're much too young to be looking at these kinds of things!".

Before Chloe could say another word, Jaime threw the magazine inside and grabbed Chloe's arm. Barely holding her towel up with one hand whilst dragging her inside with the other. Realising it better to have this conversation in private, than in a towel on her doorstep in broad daylight.

The door slammed behind them, Jaime pulled Chloe into the living room, quickly shutting the curtains. Chloe stared up at Jaime, who was suddenly turning a deep shade of red.

"I... Um. It got delivered to us by mistake, and I was the first to find it. When I recognised you, I couldn't help myself", said Chloe, unsure of where to steer the increasingly awkward situation.

"You looked through it? Oh god, how much did you see, do your parents know you had this?", Jaime asked nervously.

"No, they have no idea. They're not even home right now, no one knows I'm here. I’ve read it, the whole magazine, several times", Chloe admitted, feeling rather smug for having done so.

"Oh god. Pleaseee, don't tell anyone. Especially your parents. You weren't supposed to see this. I could get in so much trouble!", pleaded Jaime, suddenly looking rather pale as she sat down.

"I won't, I promise. I haven't told anyone, I just wanted to talk to you about it all, I'm very interested to learn more", explained Chloe.

"No no no, you're far too young to be looking at this, you have to be seventeen before you can get these kinds of magazines".

"I know, but... I was curious, as I looked through the magazine. I never thought about being with other girls before, but with each page I looked at, I found myself getting more and more excited. I started playing with myself, like you did in your section, I even tried sucking my own toes. But I couldn't make myself squirt like you, and I don't really get the whole feet thing", explained Chloe rather confidently.

Jaime stared blankly, shocked at what was coming out of Chloe's mouth; completely unaware of what, if anything, she should say next.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you could… teach me", Chloe stuttered with the last few words. She looked down at the floor, staring at Jaime's fidgeting toes, unsure of how she would react to such a request.

"Uhhh, woah. No. I'm sorry Chloe. You're far too young, it wouldn't be right for me to teach you that now. I... Just, no. Sorry, I'll get us a drink", said a nervous, stuttering Jaime.

Jaime disappeared for a few moments into the kitchen, little did she know Chloe had been fully prepared for this situation and had been planning this all weekend.

Chloe quickly took off her school uniform and hid it. She sat back on the sofa, just as Jaime came back into the room with two glasses of something.

Two plastic tumblers bounced off the hard wooden floor, sending their contents in all directions. Jaime was startled by the sight of Chloe, sitting rather relaxed on her sofa. Wearing only her frilly white school socks and shoes. With some funny looking, themed underwear. She wasn't even wearing a bra, but Jaime quickly realised she was entirely flat chested, and that she probably didn't even own one yet.

"I really want you to teach me how to be like you", Chloe said rather seductively. "I promise I haven't told anyone about the magazine, but maybe I should tell my mom", Chloe said suggestively, full well trying to provoke a response in her favour. From the woman who was eighteen years her senior.

"Wow. You really know how to manipulate someone", Jaime said sort of half-heartedly, seeing straight through her attempt at blackmail and realising very quickly that she was going to have to do whatever she wanted.

"What is it exactly, that you want me to show you?", Jaime asked, keen to do as little as possible.

"I want to squirt. I've mastubrated before, but I had no idea we could squirt like that. I've been playing with myself all week. I get wet, it feels really good but I don't squirt like you. I'd like you to squirt on me, and teach me how to do it", Chloe explained rather excitedly.

"Really? You want me to squirt on you? Why do you want that?", Jaime asked.

"Well, I think you're beautiful, I want to see you naked, for real. I want to taste you", said Chloe, rather determinedly, and Jaime knew she only had one option.

She hesitated for a moment, as Chloe sat on the edge of her seat, sitting to attention and staring at Jaime. Jaime covered her eyes with one hand, as if that would make things better. Removing her towel with the other, dropping it to the floor.

Jaime peeked out between her fingers and couldn't help but smile when she saw Chloe's face. She was beaming, from cheek to cheek, with the happiest smile she'd ever seen, her hands clapping rapidly with excitement.

"Ok!", exclaimed Jaime as she straightened her towel out on the floor. "Lay on here", she instructed, as not to cover her sofa in her ejaculate.

"Wait", said Jaime, stopping Chloe briefly. "Don't want to get them dirty, your parents might get suspicious if your underwear smells of, well, of me".

Jaime knelt down in front of the short, demanding girl. Even on her knees she came up to Chloe's chin, suddenly Chloe lent in and gave Jaime a rather wet, long peck on the lips.

Chloe pulled back and wiped her lips in that funny way kids do sometimes, "I've never kissed a girl before. Apart from my mom", said Chloe, smiling.

Jaime shook her head and smiled at the irony of the situation. She’d only just had her first kiss, yet was about to experience a whole hell of a lot more than that.

Jaime grabbed the hem of her underwear and swiftly pulled them down. She glanced at Chloe and caught sight of her perfectly smooth slit between her legs, as it separated briefly when Chloe stepped out of her underwear.

She picked up the underwear and went to place it on the sofa, when she read a label on the inside of the waistband. Chloe Lutz, Year 6. It suddenly hit her, what she was about to be blackmailed into doing. When Chloe laid back on the towel and spread her legs for Jaime to see everything, and any doubt she had quickly evaporated.

Her feet waved in the air, the little black, buckled shoes and cute white socks with frilly edges passing under her nose.

"How about we start off a little slower, build up to squirting", asked Jaime. Chloe smiled and nodded.

Jaime took a hold of Chloe's feet as they floated through the air. She couldn't believe how small they were, being so used to playing with other girls feet her own age, it was a huge change to what she was used to.

Jaime set them down on the floor, fiddling with the buckles on each shoe as she tugged at the heels and threw them to one side. Chloe’s feet felt warm, almost moist to the touch. Probably because this was the first time she’d taken her shoes off since putting them on for school this morning.

Chloe’s foot flew into the air, as Jaime quickly grabbed at her heel and got control of the warm, socked foot. Jaime grinned and looked past her toes to Chloe, with a still disbelieving look on her face. Her attention returning to Chloe’s foot, and hesitating no further, pressing her nose softly up against the base of her toes and inhaling.

Jaime massaged the arch of Chloe’s foot with her thumb. Encompassing several of her warm covered toes in her mouth, as they flexed and jerked a little at the slightly ticklish sensations. Jaime worked along the tiny toes, sucking at them in one long line, inhaling her scent and tasting the sweat of the day on them.

Chloe grinned as Jaime finally peeled her sock away, she grabbed the hem and pulled it down far enough to reveal her arch. Jaime pushed her face against the sole of Chloe's foot, her nose brushing against the white cotton socks, her lips pressed against the soft, warm, immaculately smooth skin of her arch.

Jaime immediately got a reaction, feeling Chloe's impossibly tiny toes scrunch up and brush her nose through the damp sock. Jaime softly plied her arch with kisses, teasing it gently with her tongue and lapping at her heel.

Chloe began to play with herself. Jaime noticed just a few inches away as Chloe pulled at her lips and pushed a finger inside her virgin hole. Jaime noticed her inexperience, as she gingerly played with herself, hardly pushing her little fingers all the way in.

Jaime bit down ever so lightly on her toes, playfully removing her sock with her teeth.

"I think, I understand now", Chloe muttered under laboured breath, Jaime thought in relation to playing with feet properly.

Jaime smiled, effortlessly encompassing each of Chloe's toes in her mouth. She felt the base of each toe press against her tongue in response to her warm, wet embrace. Jaime had never felt toes so delightfully smooth against her tongue in her entire career, or sex life. She suddenly hoped it would become a very regular thing, even if they ended up doing nothing else.

Jaime spent several long, enjoyable minutes with Chloe's five tiny delectable toes. Exploring each one with detail, even the gaps in between, as Chloe caressed Jaime’s cheek with her other foot, the soft white sock rubbing gently against her skin.

Jaime finally stopped, eliciting a little whine from Chloe, who had clearly developed a love for feet play rather quickly. Jaime smiled as she guided her foot down and positioned it between her legs. Chloe looked a little puzzled, but soon grinned from ear to ear; giggling like a mad person, as she felt her toes become enveloped in the warm, comforting and wet surroundings of Jaime's vagina.

Jaime pushed her toes in with ease, Chloe's tiny feet were no trouble for Jaime, so much so that she could probably accommodate both at the same time. Chloe giggled as she felt the wet, warm sensation covering her toes. Jaime lowered herself down, taking the entire foot up to her heel, inside her.

Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, staring down at her foot which had magically disappeared inside Jaime, her mouth wide open with shock.

"That's awesome!", Chloe exclaimed, as she wiggled all five of her toes inside Jaime at once.

Jaime leant forward, placing her hands either side of Chloe, her face hovering just over her flat tummy, "Us girls have to get creative. Without a man, we have to find other things to put in here”, Jaime said, grinning. “Push your heel hard to the floor, hold it there".

Chloe happily did as she was told, and felt Jaime start to slowly rise up, then back down again. Sliding up and down the length of her foot. Chloe felt the pull against her foot as Jaime did so, her tight grasp around it, pulling with each rise.

Jaime got faster each time, feeling Chloe's toes scraping against her vagina with every movement. Jaime moaned out in ecstasy as she thrusted harder and faster against Chloe's foot. Several loud, fast moments passed as Jaime screamed and moaned out. Chloe quickly got her first experience of squirting. Jaime lifted off of Chloe's toes, just as the first squirt hit them. Jaime fell backwards and frantically rubbed herself, yielding several hot squirts over Chloe's feet and legs, a little splashing her tummy too.

Chloe bolted up, just in time to see the last remnants of cum dribbling out of Jaime, and at the same time there was a loud knock at the door.

Jaime lay on the floor shaking for a moment, only realising someone was at the door with a second loud knock.

"Shh, stay there", Jaime said, pressing her finger to her lip.

Jaime crawled the first few feet across the floor, struggling to pull herself up against the sofa. Drops of cum dribbling out of her vagina, sliding down her thighs, as she stumbled to the door and pulled it open a crack.

"Hi Jaime, it's Trevor, Chloe's brother", Jaime heard this and immediately swung open the door, forgetting she was naked and dripping with her own juices.

"Oh hi, sorry, I was just getting out of the shower". Jaime was used to being naked, often answering the door completely starkers, she hadn't given it any thought.

"Uhhh, wow. Hi, yeah... I was just wondering if you'd seen Chloe. It's uhh, her birthday today, and we've got a party waiting at home. She's not back from school yet", Trevor said, just about mumbling the words out as he stared at Jaime, not knowing where to look.

"Chloe, your little sister? No, sorry, I haven't seen her", Jaime said a little nervously, but convincingly enough, seeing as she had no reason to be here.

"Oh. Ok, thanks", Trevor stared at Jaime, his head moving to get a final look, as Jaime closed the door on him.

Jaime peeked through a curtain, watching to make sure he went back home.

"Chloe, your brother was just here looking for you, your friends and family are waiting at your house. They've planned you a party", Jaime said loudly as she made her way into the living room.

She found Chloe lapping at her own toes, sucking off every last drop of Jaime's ejaculate. Jaime couldn't help but smile.

"Did you hear me", Jaime said, reaffirming the seriousness of the situation, "You've got to go! Don't tell anyone you were here!".

Chloe let her wet foot slap to the floor, as she stared up at Jaime with a disappointed look on her face, “But you taste so good, I love it! I want more! This is a much better birthday party, I don't want cake I want you!”, exclaimed Chloe, rather demandingly in a childish way.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but your family is looking for you, if they found you here like this, we'd both be in so much trouble. We can't do this again!", Jaime exclaimed, the reality of what had happened setting in.

But the worst thing happened, short of Chloe's parents bursting through the door and finding them. Tears started streaming down Chloe's face, as Jaime told her they couldn't do this again.

“Oh god, please don't cry”, Jaime said, grabbing Chloe's spare sock and immediately drying her eyes with it.

“Maybe. But I have to think about it. You need to go now though, everyone's looking for you”, Jaime exclaimed, trying to calm her down as she mopped up a surprising amount of tears with the lone sock.

Jaime leant in and gave Chloe the biggest, most passionate kiss of her young life. She barely moved her lips, as Jaime's enveloped hers. Sucking at her top lip and feeling her teeth brush against her own lips. Jaime briefly slipped a hand between Chloe's open legs, finding her tiny opening, and teasing it gently with her fingers. Trying to make Chloe happy again and stop the crying.

Jaime finally pulled away. Their lips sodden with saliva, as she looked back at a happy Chloe once again. A grin streaming across her face, with the last remnants of tears around her slightly reddened eyes.

She removed her finger last, Chloe watching as she raised it to her lips and sucked and what little wetness there was.

Jaime quickly grabbed Chloe's sock, drying her eyes once more and wiping her lips. She mopped up the splatters of cum on her legs and tummy, that she hadn’t managed to eat yet. Jaime quickly pulled it over her bare foot, the tip of it stuck to her like she'd just got out of the shower, wet patches showing through the sock as she grabbed her underwear.

"Quick, get up. Go get your clothes! Don't take your shoes off for a while, your sock needs to dry", instructed Jaime.

Chloe came back with a bundle of clothes and dumped them on the sofa. Jaime grabbed the towel she'd been using and rubbed it all over Chloe's body. Trying to get any splashes of cum she might've missed. Jaime held out her underwear and Chloe stepped into them. As Jaime pulled them up, the crotch stuck to her in the same fashion as her sock.

Chloe quickly pulled on her shirt and blazer, while Jaime helped her on with her skirt.

"Please Jaime, I so want to do this again. I could come round tomorrow after school", exclaimed Chloe, as she pulled her long blonde hair out of her top.

"No Chloe, I need to think, I'm sorry sweetie. We shouldn't have done this at all. Please keep it to yourself! You mustn’t tell anyone!", exclaimed Jaime, as she forced Chloe out a window on the other side of her house.

Jaime watched through a crack in the curtain, as Chloe walked up to her front door. Her mother came out with open arms, wrapping them around her not so innocent little girl, and kissing her on the lips. Jaime prayed that she didn't taste or smell anything odd, Chloe had been making out with Jaime only minutes before. Not to mention the vast amount of cum she ate from her own toes.

Jaime walked back to her living room, staring at the spot on the floor where the towel lay, all messed up and slightly wet at one end. Jaime sat down and just stared at it for the best part of an hour. She heard a huge crowd shouting happy birthday from the house next door.

Jaime had trouble sleeping that night, she tossed and turned, thinking of nothing but Chloe all day and night. Hoping to god that Chloe kept it to herself, and didn't come begging for more.

The morning finally came, Jaime had nowhere to be that day, and she spent it drinking strong coffee and trying to turn her mind to other things. The day went passed so slowly, she still couldn't shake Chloe from the front of her mind.

Around three thirty there was a knock at the door. Jaime stood up, then hesitated when she realised the time. She crept quietly to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see who it was. She could just about see the top of Chloe's blonde hair, waiting patiently by the door.


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of Ginny’s Induction.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Another knock came, a little louder this time. Then a minute or so later, Jaime jumped and flew to the nearest corner out of sight, as the letterbox opened and a pair of white frilly underwear fell through onto her door mat, as Chloe’s little fingers pushed them through the opening.

Thankfully that was it, and Chloe gave up for the day. Walking back to her house with a slight feel of disappointment, yet a grin all the same at the fresh breeze up her skirt, blowing against her bare undercarriage. Jaime picked up the underwear and read the label on the hem inside, "Chloe Lutz, Year 6", same as the pair she had been wearing the other day. Only this time the crotch was sopping wet with Chloe’s discharge, that she had clearly built up throughout the day.

Jaime sniffed at the warm mess, pressing the messy crotch so hard to her face, it left discharge all over her nose and lips. She scraped the mess off with her teeth, sucking at the wet crotch and eating up a large amount of it, tasting Chloe on her tongue, before balling them up and shoving them in her pocket.

Her hand returned to her pocket throughout the day, pulling out Chloe’s underwear, staring at the name tag and inhaling her sweet scent again and again, shouting to herself inside and wishing she could just throw them away.

Several days went passed, every day Chloe knocked on the door after school. Every day she pushed something through Jaime's letter box. By Friday afternoon, Jaime had two pairs of very messy underwear, and an odd number of socks.

Jaime hid them in a draw upstairs in a spare bedroom. Unsure of what to do with them. She thought of maybe burning them, or cutting out the name tags and just throwing them in the bin.

It was Valentine's Day today, Jaime had arranged a date with a friend from work, Taylor. But she'd cancelled on her. She couldn't think of anything else but Chloe, and hoping against all hope she'd stop posting her clothes through the letterbox.

Jaime crawled out of bed and drew open the bedroom curtains for the first time this week. Opposite her window, just a few feet away, was Chloe’s bedroom window. It had slipped her mind, but as she glanced across the gap Chloe happened to rip open her curtains just a few seconds later.

A huge grin spread across Chloe's face, as she caught sight of Jaime, completely naked a few feet away. She was all dressed and ready for school, but in what seemed only a few seconds, she’d closed her bedroom door, flung open her window and stripped off every item of clothing she had on.

“I want to play again”, Chloe whispered across the gap to the girl next door. She looked at Jaime with her cute pouty lips, giving her puppy dog eyes and rubbing her fingers between her legs.

“No!”, Jaime said insistently, whilst trying to be quiet.

“Chloe, are you ready yet? We need to go”, Jaime just about heard, ducking out of sight and peeking through the side of the curtains. Chloe quickly bent over to pick up her underwear. Her mother walking in and catching an eyeful.

Jaime barely heard the conversation Chloe was having with her mother. But quickly realised Chloe had been left to make her own way to school, as everyone else had left in a hurry. Jaime was more surprised, as she peeked across to Chloe’s room, that her mother hadn’t batted an eyelash at seeing her daughter naked, nor had Chloe minded her mother seeing her. But then again, she could hardly be surprised, given Chloe’s age.

“Wait there!”, Chloe instructed, running around her room to look for something.

Jaime watched her scribbling something on a piece of paper. Chloe grinned rather evilly as she hopped back to the window and held out the note to Jaime.

‘Call this number, and tell my school I’m sick today. Or I’ll tell me mom about us’, the note read.

Jaime looked rather disheartened, taking the note from Chloe and sitting beside her bed. She picked up the phone and dialed the number, quickly working out what she was going to say. She suddenly struggled to remember what Chloe’s surname was, when she remembered the latest delivery Chloe had made was in her bedside table.

She opened the drawer, pulling out the stained underwear, and read the name stitched to the hem of Chloe’s underwear.

“Oh hi, yes. I’m just calling to say Chloe Lutz won’t be in today. She’s feeling a little under the weather, her… head feels a little warm. Hopefully nothing”, Jaime said, just barely getting the acknowledgement from the person on the phone, before hanging up.

“It’s done”, Jaime whispered across the open windows.

“Can we play now?”, Chloe asked impatiently.

Jaime held her head in her hands. Feeling trapped by this little sex hungry nymph next door. She put a finger up, telling Chloe to wait a moment. She ran downstairs to fetch a high stool from the kitchen, lugging it back upstairs to the window opposite Chloe. Finally grabbing the odd sock of Chloe’s that she had.

“You can watch me play, and I’ll watch you. But you can’t come over, what if your parents come back?”, Jaime insisted.

Jaime climbed on the kitchen stool, facing the window and clutching to the window frame with her bare toes, spreading her legs for Chloe to see. Chloe jumped on the spot, excited as a kid at Christmas, as she ran over to her bed a few feet away, putting her back against the wall and spreading her legs for Jaime to see.

Jaime turned Chloe's sock inside out. Pushing her hand into it, and started rubbing herself with the used sock mitten. Chloe's eyes lit up at this, amazed quite easily by everything Jaime seemed to do. Her toes flexing against the window edge, as she rubbed herself rapidly, gradually pushing her fingers inside her vagina. 

Quickly working up to her entire fist, Chloe’s mouth dropped as goosebumps sprung up all over her body. Shuddering and fingering herself happily, with the wonderful sight from her bed.

A couple of heated minutes passed, both girls frantically fingering and fisting away for each other. Jaime silently waved Chloe over, barely the hem of Chloe's sock was visible, as her hand kept thrusting around inside her opening.

“Stand in front of the window”, Jaime stuttered quietly, “Open wide”.

Chloe listened attentively, opening her mouth wide and leaning on the window frame. Jaime's soaking wet hand popped out of her vagina, with a squelchy sound and a small squirt of cum. Jaime frantically rubbed the filthy sock over her clit, almost falling from the stool, pushing back with her toes to angle herself towards Chloe.

Thick, hot cum exploded from her hole. The first squirt hitting the sock mostly, but four or five further huge squirts of cum arching across the small gap between their windows. Splattering Chloe's tummy and chest, with a little hitting her face, inadvertently sending most of it behind her. Soaking Chloe's bedroom floor and the school uniform she'd stripped off and discarded on all over the floor.

Chloe burst out with laughter, as Jaime grinned away, a little cum dribbled out of her and onto the carpet. Chloe traced a finger all over her body, scooping up every drop of Jaime's cum and eating it.

She didn't notice until every drop was gone, and Jaime was grinning at her eating it all up. Chloe turned and saw white splashes of cum all over her pink carpet, her dark blue school blazer covered in a huge squirt of cum.

Chloe bent down and picked up the blazer, stepping in a few splats of cum, covering her bare soles in Jaime’s white squirt.

Suddenly a panic stricken Chloe was holding her blazer up to the window, almost crying and worrying about the mess on the floor and her clothes.

“Please, you need to help me clean it up!”, Chloe said, choking back tears.

“It's ok, hang on”, Jaime said, feeling rather responsible and a little guilty. She climbed down from the stool and grabbed her wand. Jaime peered out of the window cautiously, checking for anyone walking by.

“You’re sure no one else is home? Has your door got a lock?”, Jaime asked, Chloe nodding to both and locking her bedroom door.

Jaime stepped on a small chair by her window, launching herself across the small gap and through Chloe’s bedroom window. Wand in one hand, filthy cum soaked sock still wrapped around the other.

“First though…”, Jaime said, evilly grinning at Chloe. She dropped her wand, tugged lightly at Chloe’s chin, pretending to go in for a kiss. Instead, Chloe got the surprise of her life. Her eyes were closed for the kiss, but Jaime thrust her cum soaked sock into Chloe’s mouth. Jaime’s hand clasped down, her thumb just under Chloe’s chin, and the rest of the sock mitten on her little tongue. Jaime’s fingers barely fitting inside her tiny mouth.

Chloe made a few surprised, disgruntled noises at the invasion. But quickly realised what was happening. She clasped her little hands around Jaime’s hand, sucking at the lukewarm mess coating her sock, and giggling like something possessed. Jaime pulled her hand back before she could finish, tugged at her blonde locks, pulling her head back, and smothered her face with the remaining contents of the sock.

Jaime pulled her hand away, smiling at the state of Chloe’s face. Her cum smothered all over it, rubbed into her skin and sticking one eye shut, as Chloe giggled away.

“Wow”, Jaime said simply. “You really do want to play properly”.

Chloe nodded and bent down, grabbing a clean sock and wiping her eye clean. Then proceeded to trace another finger over her face, pushing the remnants of cum towards her lips.

“I really did make a mess, didn’t I?”, laughed Jaime. “I bet this would look a lot cuter now”.

Jaime grabbed her cum splattered blazer, and pulled it on over Chloe.

“You look, so cute”, Jaime exclaimed. Stepping back to look at Chloe in nothing but her stained blazer. Her bare flat chest and belly button peeking out between the blazer. The little gap between her legs sticking out, her bare puffy looking lips just about visible, clearly a little sore she guessed from her masturbating like crazy.

“Accio Camera”, Jaime flicked her wand, and a polaroid camera flew off her bedside table and through the windows.

“Smile and look cute”, Jaime said, grinning away.

She knelt down and pointed the camera at Chloe. Staring at her through the viewfinder, she suddenly saw her in a new light. She felt a flutter in her chest, and such emotion, that she felt a tear forming in one eye.

Chloe grinned, and looked a little shy. She stood with her arms by her side and Chloe clicked a button. The first picture slid out of the camera, and Jaime quickly placed it down.

“Stick your belly out, like this”, Jaime said, showing her what to do.

Chloe suddenly grinned, feeling a lot more confident, like she was a model. She stood with her legs apart, pulled open her blazer and put her hands on her sides, pushing her tummy out and grinning sweetly at the camera. Jaime snapped a few more pictures, feeling herself fall in love with each snap of the button.

Jaime set the camera down, feeling a little hot and light-headed. She waved her wand, and the new pictures floated through the window along with the camera, and sat gently on the stool.

“Don’t want your mom seeing those now!”, Jaime waved her wand, and the white cum stains disappeared from Chloe’s blazer. In a few more waves, the room was clean again, along with her school uniform.

“What do you do when you get home, do you get changed?”, Jaime asked. Chloe simply nodding and smiling.

“Ok, let’s pretend you’re just getting home from school. Do what you’d normally do, put your clothes away, get out what you’d normally change into”, said Jaime. Making sure that nothing looked suspicious, should anyone arrive unannounced, or the time got away from them.

Chloe obeyed, looking a little puzzled. She hung her blazer on it’s hanger, and closed the wardrobe door, turning quickly to face Jaime and looking very excited.

“Does this mean we can play!?”, she asked very excitedly.

“For a little while. If you do everything I say, and be very quiet”, Jaime explained sternly.

Chloe listened, immediately being quiet and nodding excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot. She grabbed Jaime’s hand and led her over to the bed. Chloe sat on the side of her bed, the duvet was pink, like most things in the room, and covered in some kind of cartoon theme which she had never seen before. Something she was sure Chloe was about to grow out of very quickly.

The bed was tiny as well, unsurprisingly. If they tried to lay side by side, one of them would’ve ended up on the floor. Jaime’s feet would probably hang over the end and touch the floor if she tried laying on it. Chloe looked up at Jaime happily, with a silly grin on face, as Jaime’s naked body towered over her beside the bed.

Jaime quickly noticed that Chloe’s head was at the perfect level for something. She stared down at her lightly cum stained face, put a hand to the back of her head and guided her face between her legs.

Chloe felt a little uneasy. She'd seen other girls doing this in the magazine. But quickly realised she hadn't really watched what they'd been doing, in detail.

Jaime felt Chloe's breath against her lips. Her nose pressing into her damp skin, resting on her pronounced clit.

“Just start licking”, Jaime said calmly, happily instructing Chloe with her first time.

Chloe smiled, and poked her little tongue out, brushing it against Jaime's wet slit. Anyone else doing this, Jaime would barely feel a thing. But for some reason, because it was Chloe, she suddenly shuddered all over. Feeling more aroused than ever.

Thoughts rushed through Jaime’s head, as the last lap caught her clit. Was it because she was new? Her age, the thought of being caught? Jaime couldn't rationalise her feelings. Unable to recognise it as something unique, love, but a little wrong at the same time.

Jaime tugged at her hair, pulling Chloe away and leaning down to kiss her glistening lips. She grabbed Chloe under the arms, lifting her up and scooting her back on the bed. She got down on her knees, and grabbed Chloe's little thighs, her hands practically wrapping right around them. She pushed her legs up and spread them for a better look. Chloe dangled a foot in front of Jaime's face, teasing her nose by wriggling her toes on it and giggling.

Jaime kissed the ball of her foot, feeling playful and laughing at their situation. Chloe pushed her foot against Jaime's face. She slowly started to kiss it, before developing into a full blown make out session with the sole of her tiny foot. Kissing and tonguing at every little bit of her arch. Slowly working her way up to the best bit, pushing her nose into the underside of her toes, feeling them flex against it.

Jaime took her toes into her mouth, sucking on every single one, except the biggest. As she sucked all four toes, and pulled back for the last one, she heard footsteps, then two seconds later a voice that almost stopped her heart on the spot.

“Chloe Lutz, why aren't you at school?”, Chloe's mum bellowed down the hall, fast approaching her door.

Jaime and Chloe immediately locked eyes. Thankfully, even though she was young, Chloe reacted incredibly well to the situation.

“Get in bed, say you're sick”, Jaime whispered in her ear, grabbing her wand and working out in a split second whether she had time to leap back to her house, or to try and hide under the tiny bed.

Jaime's eyes fixed on the door, as Chloe's mother tried opening the door. Thank god she'd locked it. Jaime dropped to the floor, praying her bed was clear underneath. She squeezed herself under, just tucking her feet under as the click of the lock went. Her mum had used her wand to unlock it, with Chloe only just managing to pull on her pyjama top and jump under the covers.

“What're you doing in bed, Chloe?”, she asked, pushing the door open and thankfully spotting nothing out of the ordinary.

The last ten seconds had sent Chloe's heart racing, and she'd gotten so flustered and hot, that when she said she was ill, her mother believed her immediately.

“You do feel hot, I better ring the school and let them know where you are”, Jaime felt the mattress sink into her back, as Chloe's mum sat on it to feel her temperature.

Jaime suddenly hoped she didn't pull back the covers, or notice Chloe's pyjama bottoms on the floor. Given that Chloe was naked from the waist down.

“I called earlier, they said I just needed to bring a signed note in on Monday”, Chloe said unbelievably calmly, lying through her teeth.

“Ok. I'll go make you some soup”, Chloe's mother said, getting up and leaving the room.

Jaime waited to hear Chloe's mother walking down the stairs, before crawling out from under the bed. Covered in dust and dragging discarded socks and underwear with her.

She grabbed Chloe's pyjama bottoms, holding them out as Chloe's feet swung out of bed and straight into her pyjamas. Jaime pulled them up, sad to watch her cute puffy lips disappear beneath them.

“I have to go”, Jaime said quite simply. Chloe understood completely, but a tear rolled down her cheek again at being interrupted again with Jaime, and not really getting started.

Jaime kissed her wet cheek, tasting her tears as she did. Wiping her cheek, Jaime quickly tucked her in and practically threw herself back through the window to her bedroom, drawing the curtains behind her.

Seconds later, Jaime heard Chloe's mum again, her voice carrying clearly through the open window. She couldn't believe how lucky they'd been. Both times they'd been together now, Chloe's family could've so easily seen them together. First her brother, and then so stupidly her mother. What was she thinking, having sex in Chloe's room. Jaime struggled to imagine the look on her face, walking in finding them both stark naked. Her mouth wrapped around her daughter's toes.

That was it. Jaime thought to herself. No more, I'll have to be stern, and just refuse Chloe next time. No more opening the curtains, seal the letterbox and maybe even moving.

Jaime flopped back onto her bed. She grabbed the pictures she'd taken of Chloe earlier. Looking at how cute she was in that cum stained blazer. Her little tummy sticking out, she hadn't even had chance to eat her out yet. Jaime found herself sobbing at the thought of never being with her again. She rolled over and pulled the duvet up, falling asleep with the pictures on her pillow.

Jaime woke up finally around five o’clock. Seeing Chloe sticking her tummy out and baring all in one of the pictures, made her feel a bit sad. Jaime was supposed to be going on a date tonight with a new girl from the magazine, Taylor something. She couldn’t remember her last name. She was only seventeen, but they could go out another time. Plus a first date on valentines night might be a bit strange. Jaime called Taylor to cancel, feigning illness and promising to do it another night soon. She pulled herself out of bed, threw on some comfortable clothes and headed downstairs.

Jaime hadn’t eaten all day. Her mind quickly turned to food, when a loud knock came at the door. Jaime stared through the peephole. To her horror she saw Chloe, standing next to her mother. Jaime's heart sank, Chloe had told her mother about them she thought, but why? What reason could she possibly have for saying anything? It was the only logical reason for why they could both be standing there, they’d never come over before. Chloe's mother didn't look very happy either.


	3. An Unexpected House Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of Ginny’s Induction.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Jaime reluctantly opened the door on the second loud knock, she pulled it open, leaving the chain on the door to protect herself.

"Hi Jaime, how are you?", Chloe's mother asked.

"Oh, hi. Fine thanks", Jaime replied nervously, reluctantly removing the chain, as she didn't immediately launch herself at the door.

"I'm so sorry to ask this, but Mac and I have tickets to a show tonight, and plans for dinner. All our boys let us down and have disappeared out with girlfriends. I wouldn't normally ask, but you're our only choice at such short notice. If you don't have plans tonight, would you mind taking Chloe for the night, I'll pick her up in the morning. She goes to bed at nine normally, you won't hear a peep out of her".

Chloe was standing just behind her mother, holding a bag with her things in. She quickly lifted her skirt up, revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear, grinning seductively at her.

Jaime fought with every bone in her body to try and say no. She knew where this would end up, Chloe wouldn't be going to bed at nine without a fuss. But she didn't want to risk Chloe getting upset, and telling her mother everything on her doorstep.

"Sure. No problem. I'll bring her back in the morning", said a reluctant Jaime.

"Oh thank you, thank you!", exclaimed Chloe's mother, kissing her on both cheeks. Little did she know, her daughter had been rubbing her feet all over her face several hours earlier.

"Here's some money, why don't you both get a pizza for dinner, and you be good for Jaime. Do whatever she says", she insisted strongly.

"She's got everything she needs, toothbrush, pyjamas, clothes", Chloe walked in and dumped her bag on the floor.

"Thanks again!", and with that Chloe's mother darted back to her house to get ready, and Jaime closed the door.

Jaime turned around and was met by a grinning Chloe, who had already kicked her shoes off. She wasn’t wearing any socks or underwear, dropped her skirt and kicked it at Jaime. Chloe stood there in nothing but a t-shirt, revealing her skinny little legs, leading all the way up to her rather moist looking slit.

Jaime put her head in her hands in disbelief. What had she gotten herself in for now, so much for staying strong and saying no, she hadn’t even lasted the day.

“If we’re gonna be together, it has to be here, at my house. It was fun playing in your bedroom, but another five seconds and I'd probably be buried in the back yard by now!”, Jaime said, sort of half-heartedly.

“At least here, you can hide in any room or climb out of a window”, Jaime explained, while Chloe smiled and nodded, pulling her t-shirt up over her head. Leaving her long golden mane of hair, in a cute mess.

“Can we play now?”, Chloe said, grinning from ear to ear, standing completely naked in Jaime's hallway.

Jaime raced around the house, closing every window, curtain and blind, making sure no one could see in. She came back downstairs, finding Chloe sitting on the sofa, legs spread and smiling, staring up to Jaime with a very happy look on her face.

"Where were we?", Chloe said, dangling her feet in the air, pushing one foot under Jaime’s top and pressing her toes to Jaime's tummy.

Chloe quickly remembered something, running to grab it from her bag, she held out her hand and gave Jaime a red rose she had stolen from the bunch her mother received today.

"Be my valentine", Chloe said sweetly.

Jaime couldn't help but smile, she took the rose from Chloe and sat beside her on the sofa.

"I'm guessing we won't be needing the pyjamas your mom mentioned", joked Jaime, as she smelled the sweet fragrance of the rose.

Chloe smiled and shook her head, “No silly”, vaulting into Jaime’s lap, sitting her moist slit against her and grinning wildly.

The pair met in the middle for a kiss, both leaning in, their lips connecting as Jaime's hands grasped her tiny waist. Chloe quickly found Jaime’s top, as she paused and lifted it over her head. Chloe sat back in Jaime's lap, staring at her chest and caressing her breasts softly with both hands.

Jaime had never been so incredibly aroused by someone simply caressing her breasts.

"Let's go up stairs. I'd rather make a mess in my bedroom, than in here".

Chloe grinned like a cute little idiot at the thought of making a mess and jumped up, holding her hands out for Jaime. Chloe's clothes lay strewn all over the hallway, her bag left by the front door as they thundered up the stairs hand in hand, and into Jaime's bedroom.

Chloe's eyes lit up as she stared around the room, all kinds of sex toys adorning a rather large dresser, as well as a set of stirrups in one corner. Whips, handcuffs and a myriad of other things that Chloe didn't recognise. She worked her way around the room, staring at all the magical things and examining the contents of the dresser closely.

"What's this?" Chloe asked curiously, holding up a metal looking medical instrument.

"It's a speculum. Doctors use them when they examine you", explained Jaime. She could see by the look on Chloe's face this wasn't enough of an explanation.

"This end here goes in your vagina, or your bum. Then you pull on this lever and it spreads you open. We sometimes use them on shoots when a guy pisses inside you or wants a larger opening to cum in", explained Jaime, in great detail.

Chloe’s mouth hung open, “Cool! Can we try it?”.

“Maybe, later. It might be a bit big for you though”, said Jaime.

Behind the stirrups, was a large room length, floor to ceiling mirror. Chloe stood in front of it, staring at her naked self and poking a finger between her legs. Jaime caught Chloe’s eyes in the mirror, and they lit up with excitement as she finished undressing behind her.

Chloe stared at her in the mirror, smiling as she saw Jaime peel off her black underwear, revealing a huge creamy mess in the crotch. Chloe dropped to her knees in front of Jaime and clasped her hands around her thighs, thrusting her face between Jaime's legs without a moment's hesitation.

Jaime's legs almost gave way underneath her, as she felt Chloe's warm tongue press into her wet, creamy undercarriage. She quickly pulled back, "It's cold!", exclaimed Chloe. Tasting Jaime's discharge on her tongue, "Still tastes nice though!", remarked Chloe, thrusting her tongue back between Jaime's legs.

Jaime felt Chloe's tongue licking up the creamy white discharge around her lips, as her tongue found its way past her folds and to her opening for the first time.

Jaime felt a smile from Chloe as she continued to lap up her juices, teasing Jaime's hole with her tongue, clearly enjoying herself

"You taste so good!", exclaimed Chloe, throwing her head back in excitement. Jaime grinned, spying her discharge coated lips and cheeks like a white, milky moustache.

Jaime dropped down to her knees so she was almost level with Chloe. She softly wrapped her lips around the very tip of Chloe's nose. Kissing it as she did, and removing the cutest little drop of cum.

Jaime thrusted her tongue inside Chloe's mouth as they made out, swapping and merging the cum on her lips with their saliva, in the hottest little make out session of Jaime's experienced life.

Jaime felt Chloe's inexperience with kissing, but she was appearing to be a fast learner. And she didn't mind, in fact she quickly came to love her inexperience, and the chance to teach her. 

Jaime pushed two fingers between her own legs, fetching the remainder of her discharge and smearing her wet fingers across Chloe's lips, topping them up.

They both licked at Chloe's lips, fighting for the last of her ejaculate with their tongues.

"Have you tried playing with your bum yet?", Jaime asked quite simply.

Chloe shook her head. Clearly not sure why anyone would want to do that and grimacing at the thought of it.

"It's really nice, honestly. It can sometimes be a bit messy, but there are ways you can clean it to make it a lot nicer", Jaime happily explained.

"Come here", Jaime instructed sternly, sitting on her feet and patting her lap, "On your hands and knees", insisted Jaime.

"Your mom did say, you have to do what I said", Jaime said cheekily, winking at Chloe.

Chloe reluctantly did as she was told, crawling over to Jaime on all fours and over her lap.

Jaime calmly stroked her back, shifting all her hair to one side, as she caressed her cheeks with one hand. Jaime pressed the tip of her middle finger against the opening of Chloe’s anus, teasing it gently and gauging her reactions. Chloe seemed to tense up a little, twitching with each probe of her hole.

Jaime took both hands, pulling at each cheek, spreading it open as much as she could and lightly spitting on her hole. She held Chloe’s cheeks apart and pressed her finger against her opening once more. The digit slipped in with ease, coated lightly by Jaime’s saliva, just up to the first joint on her finger. Chloe arched her back as her toes spread out, and pulled her bum away from Jaime’s finger.

“It feels weird”, Chloe whined.

“It feels great, I promise. Just let me in, try and stay still and relax. You'll quickly change your mind”, explained Jaime.

They tried again, assuming the same position, Jaime sucked at her finger, lubing it up with saliva and pushed her digit in again. She felt Chloe tense up, tightening up around her finger and her toes scrunching up on themselves.

“That’s it, just relax. A little more”, Jaime said reassuringly, pushing her finger in deeper. “See, it’s not that bad”.

Jaime pushed her finger in to it’s full extent. Wiggling it around a little and thrusting back and forth a few times.

“That is nice”, Chloe said, turning her head to look at Jaime and grinning with surprise.

Chloe’s toes relaxed, and Jaime started working her finger back and forth, a little harder and faster. Jaime continued for a while, her toes curling up every now and then, until she eventually pulled herself away and shoved her own finger in there to try it.

“It smells awful”, exclaimed Chloe, sniffing at her own finger, after playing with it for a moment.

“Of course it does silly, you know what comes out of there. But you’re not meant to sniff it”, explained Jaime.

“Maybe later, I’ll show you how to clean it properly. Then you can lick and play with someone’s bum all you like!”, Jaime grabbed a random sock from the floor, cleaning her and Chloe's finger the best she could, then pulled open a drawer from the unit covered in sex toys.

“This is an enema kit”, Jaime pulled out a long tube and a brightly coloured bottle. “You just fill this up, stick this in your bum, and it fills you with hot water. Flush yourself out a few times and it’s all fresh and clean”.

“Awesome, can we do it later?”, Chloe asked. Jaime nodded and smiled, “There’s so much I can show you, we’ll have fun, don’t worry”.

"I don't have to go to bed at nine, right?", Chloe asked very seriously.

"No, but again, don't tell your mom. Everything that happens here, has to stay secret. Under no circumstances can anyone find out, don’t say you stayed up late even", said Jaime.

"I know, I won't ever tell anyone. My friends wouldn't understand, and I like having this secret, just between us", said Chloe, jumping up and throwing her arms around Jaime.

Jaime smiled, resigning herself to the situation and trying to enjoy it, which she certainly wasn't finding too hard. Jaime stood up, with Chloe still dangling around her neck. The pair shared a kiss, as Jaime lowered Chloe onto her bed.

"I wish I could be naked all the time", Chloe said suddenly. "I play with myself all the time, clothes just get in the way. If I lived here, we could just be naked every day!".

"I think your parents might have something to say about that. Somehow I don't think they'd like you moving in with a twenty-eight year old porn star, so you can be naked all day. They might get a little suspicious", Jaime joked sarcastically, climbing on the bed with Chloe.

They laid on the bed for a while, talking about sex, what Jaime did for a living. All the while Chloe cuddled up to Jaime, running her hands all over and exploring her curves and holes, hanging off of her every word.

"I think it's great that you've discovered sex already, at your age. But don't you think it, odd, to be having sex with someone so much older than you? I mean your mom must only be a few years older than me! Wouldn't you rather be doing this with a friend?", Jaime asked.

"We're friends", said Chloe, smiling and giving Jaime a little squeeze. "What difference does our age make? I don't care how old you are, you're cute, I think I'd have a lot more fun with you than any girl from school. I did think about asking my best friend, Mia. But half of the stuff would freak her out, and the other half she probably wouldn't wanna do".

"You're pretty damn cute yourself", Jaime said, blushing from Chloe's compliments.

"Do you have a boyfriend?", Chloe asked, as she suddenly mounted Jaime and crawled down to her feet, doing the cutest little sixty-nine with Jaime.

"No, I'm single. It can be hard to find someone who's happy with my lifestyle and work. I love my job, I want to do it for as long as possible. I also love being able to have sex with anyone, no strings attached. I prefer girls too, so no boyfriends on the horizon", explained Jaime, as Chloe began playing with her toes.

"I do too", said Chloe, as she sucked at Jaime's second toe. "Prefer girls that is, I've kissed a few boys before. And this older girl at school a few years ago. But no one like you".

Chloe lay silently for a while, happily contented sucking Jaime's toes. Which Jaime enjoyed greatly, while enjoying the view of Chloe spread on top of her, sadly all the best bits of her just out of reach, as she resigned herself to caressing her feet that rested on her tummy.

"Where's the bathroom?", Chloe asked, rolling over on top of Jaime and straddling her tummy.

"What do you need to do?", Jaime asked curiously.

"Tinkle", Chloe said sweetly.

Jaime laughed, "That's so cute that you call it that. You can tinkle on me if you like?".

"On you? You mean pee on you here, now? Why would I do that?", Chloe asked, shocked.

"Maybe you didn't see, in the magazine. Some of the sections, the girls are playing with pee, and drinking it", the look on Chloe's face was a picture, an instant look of revulsion. "It tastes amazing, it takes a little getting used to, but it's so much fun, I promise".

"On your bed too?", Chloe asked. "I pee in it all the time. I'm surprised you can't smell anything", Jaime explained.

"You'll love it. How about this, you pee on me, try and aim at my face. Then after, you can pick one thing to do, anything. As long as it won't leave marks on you", Jaime explained, bartering with Chloe to pee on her.

"Can I put my toes inside you again?", Chloe asked excitedly, and Jaime nodded.

Chloe scooted a little closer, sitting on Jaime's mostly flat chest and resting her feet on the same pillows Jaime had her head on.

Chloe took a while to start, the nerves getting the better of her at first. Jaime felt a warm trickle on her chest, as Chloe managed to squeeze out a dribble.

"Push, hard!", Jaime instructed. 

Chloe erupted from her position, spread wide on Jaime's chest. Pee splashed onto the headboard behind Jaime, splashing onto her own feet before hitting Jaime's face. Chloe's face was a picture of mixed feelings, she let out a slight whine, not liking the fact that she’d peed on her own feet. Jaime swallowed and gargled down as much of her piss as she could get at.

Jaime laughed at Chloe, spraying her legs and tummy with pee as she did. Towards the end, her face had a look of disgust, looking like she was about to retch. Jaime licked her lips seductively, grinning at Chloe who still looked rather put out.

“You taste great”, Jaime said.

“It’s all over my feet”, Chloe moaned, looking almost close to tears.

“I can fix that”, Jaime said, grinning stupidly as she grabbed Chloe’s ankle and pulled the first pee splashed foot close to her face.

“There’s a bit”, she said, playfully pointing at some pee just above her toes. Jaime watched her, as she stuck her tongue out and licked at the piss splattered foot. She cleaned it up and did the same with the other. Chloe’s face still scrunched up in horror at what Jaime was doing.

Jaime kissed the bottom of Chloe’s toes, chuckling to herself, as she stared at her over the row of perfectly tiny toes.

“If you let me kiss you now, and you don’t like it. You can have all the control tonight, do whatever you want. What’cha think?”, Jaime said, grinning.

“One kiss?”, Chloe asked. To which Jaime nodded and held out her hands. She pulled Chloe up into a sitting position, as she straddled her wet stomach with her still rather wet undercarriage. Jaime trailed a finger in the wetness around her chest, wiping it subtly on her own lips. Then grabbed Chloe, putting both hands behind her head, pulling her in tight and not letting go.

The pair exchanged the sweetest, slightly salty kiss. The taste of Chloe’s piss on Jaime’s lips, as she frantically made out with her, trying to force Chloe to taste herself as much as possible.

Chloe finally managed to pull away. Her face looked rather indifferent, Jaime wasn't sure either way if she liked it or not. But she had an idea, as she didn’t immediately wipe her mouth, and kept tasting what was left on her lips.

"So?", Jaime asked simply.

Chloe didn't reply, she was taking in the flavours after recovering from Jaime's briefly forced snog. Her head tilted to one side ever so slightly as she contemplated the taste, thankfully not bolting up and running to find something to take the taste away.

Chloe slid off of Jaime, leaving her in a wonderfully wet mess, her own wet backside now dirtying the duvet. Chloe tucked her hair back, and slowly leant into Jaime’s wet piss soaked chest. Jaime softly put a hand to the back of her head, as her lips came to kiss between Jaime’s breasts, the wettest part of her.

Jaime grinned as Chloe stayed there for some time, lapping at every drop she could find on her chest. Finally moving down to Jaime’s tummy, lapping up the last patch of wetness that wasn’t her own saliva.

“You were so right”, Chloe said, looking up at Jaime with a rather wet face, “Pee, is amazing!”

“Shhh”, Jaime said, laughing at the same time. “I told you, you’d like it”.

"Nobody thinks they'll like it the first time, but even if they don't, they grow to love it eventually", Jaime explained.

"Just don't try drinking it first thing in the morning, or drinking down an entire load in one go. You're too new to it, you'd probably be sick. Start small, try little bits here and there. Stick your hand in your stream every time you go, and taste it", instructed Jaime. "You'll be downing bladderfuls in no time!".

Jaime sat up, realising now was the best time to do the thing she’d been wanting to do all day, and thinking all week about. She grabbed Chloe under the arms, lifting her back a ways on the bed and layed her down on her back. She grabbed a small cushion, and pushed it under the small of her back, raising up her wet little snack.

Chloe grinned, while Jaime teased her for a moment, lapping at her wet, pissy thighs. Licking at everything but the thing she yearned for, and had been craving since she woke up and saw Chloe at her window, naked.

Chloe was the one who finally got impatient, gently bringing her hands down, caressing Jaime’s face and pulling it to the spot they both wanted her to be in. Jaime felt Chloe’s toes tickling her shoulders, as her feet came to rest there. Chloe grinned, as she ever so sweetly held onto Jaime’s face, as she first kissed Chloe’s slightly damp slit. She giggled as she felt Jaime’s lips on her slightly swollen slit.

Jaime started so slowly with it. Softly, passionately making out with her lips, as if she were kissing Chloe’s regular lips. The familiar sounds of kissing echoed between Chloe’s legs, only not from any kind of kissing Chloe had tried before.

Jaime sucked at her lips, cleaning off every last drop of piss. Licking between the tiny creases of her legs, at the little wet patch beneath her slit, just above her bum. Chloe giggled, clearly enjoying the new sensations she was experiencing. Jaime rubbed a finger between Chloe’s slimy, wet slit. Feeling her warmth and juices just beginning to flow.

Chloe felt two fingers pull either side of her lips, opening her up for Jaime to have a better look. Massaging her lips softly with her fingers, tugging at them, enjoying the sensations of her smooth bald lips. Jaime flicked her tongue at Chloe’s tiny open hole, probing the tiniest slit she’d ever seen. Chloe felt the warmth of Jaime’s lips around hers, as her tongue probed her slit. Jaime pushed the tip of her tongue inside her, feeling her tight virgin hole around her tongue, convulsing and flexing with every movement.

Jaime heard a distant voice, bellowing outside, something about she can’t sleep without it. She pulled her tongue out of Chloe, her instincts telling her to get up quickly.

“What is it?”, Chloe said, clearly hearing nothing and annoyed at Jaime stopping.

“I think I heard your mom. Wait there, don’t say a thing, be quiet”, Jaime instructed.

Jaime climbed off the bed and ran towards the stairs to listen for any sign of Chloe’s mum. Her heart skipped a beat, as she heard her on the stairs up to the house. Jaime ran down the stairs as quietly as possible, realising as she hit the bottom that she had no clothes on. Chloe’s mother knocked at the door, and Jaime quickly dived into the living room. Praying she hadn’t heard her running around.

She pulled the top on that Chloe had removed only a minute after arriving. Ran back to the hall, nearly having a heart attack at all of Chloe’s clothes spread out across the hall. She gathered them all up, and quickly shoved them behind the door.

Naked from the waist down, she carefully opened the door, only poking her head around it to talk to Chloe’s mum.

“Hi Jaime, sorry. Chloe forget her bear, she can’t sleep without it”, Terri said, handing her a rather worn out looking, pink stuffed bear.

“Oh no worries, I’ll give it to her”, Jaime said, taking the bear and trying to keep her naked lower half hidden.

“Have a great evening”, Jaime said, hoping it would end the conversation. Which it did. Terri left and Jaime closed the door, locking it and putting the chain on. Looking down at the stupid pink bear which could’ve ruined everything.

Jaime went back to the bedroom, and found Chloe happily sucking away at her own toes. Oblivious to the fact they were nearly rumbled by Chloe’s mum for the second time today.

“I just answered the door, to your mum. Dressed like this”, Jaime said, half laughing, half almost crying. “Thank god I didn’t have to open the door very far. All for this!”, she said, laughing and throwing the pink bear at Chloe.

Chloe burst into fits of giggles, her toes popping out of her mouth as she rolled around on the bed in stitches. Jaime couldn’t help but smile, and eventually laugh. She gave Chloe a light smack on the behind, telling her very sternly not to forget her bear next time, quickly removing her top and discarding it on the floor.

“I don’t think I’ll need my bear to sleep tonight”, Chloe said, still laughing.

“You can cuddle up to me instead”, Jaime said, playfully jumping Chloe on the bed and tickling her intimate areas.

Jaime tossed the pink furry bear behind her, grabbing Chloe’s legs and pushing her easily back into position. She was astonished at how easily she could move Chloe around the bed, she barely weighed a thing. Chloe was still giggling, as Jaime thrust her face between her spread legs, her hands gripped tightly around her thighs, tongue thrust into her little hole.

Chloe quickly changed from giggling, to making the cutest little coos and ahhs. Moaning ever so lightly at the amazing eating out she was receiving from Jaime. Jaime let go of her legs, her feet coming to rest on her shoulders again, as her hands crept up Chloe’s tummy and interlocked with hers.

Jaime held her hands, staring up into her eyes as she ate out the sweetest, most beautifully smooth pussy she’d ever had in her entire life. Jaime pushed the entire length of her tongue inside Chloe, as far as she possibly could. She could feel Chloe’s vagina squeezing at it as she wriggled it around inside her.

Chloe’s little nub of a clit rubbed up against Jaime’s nose, causing even more stimulation for her little mind. Jaime thrust her tongue slowly, pulling it back a little, then pushing it back in. Her nose continually rubbing against it, exciting her moist, warm area. Jaime felt something with the tip of her tongue, she immediately knew she’d hit Chloe’s special spot. Chloe’s eyes stared at her wild and wide open.

Jaime teased the spot with her tongue. Feeling Chloe’s tiny legs locking themselves around her face. Her hands gripped Jaime’s tighter, with each lick, Jaime could feel her heels digging into her back. A few intense moments passed, which seemed like an age for Chloe. She’d never felt anything so incredible in her entire, short life.

Jaime felt a change, a sudden poke of Chloe’s heels. Her vagina spasming around her tongue, and the cutest little noises echoing from Chloe. Jaime felt two hot little squirts of cum against her tongue, as Chloe’s entire body violently convulsed on the bed. Jaime stayed for a moment longer, prolonging her orgasm as far as she could, bringing one final convulsion.

Finally, Chloe’s body went limp, her hands let go and fell down beside her. Her legs spreading out, as her feet slid down Jaime’s sides and hit the bed. Jaime could taste her. Feeling the small amount squirt swilling around her mouth. Her tongue still moist from her insides. Jaime finally pulled away, kneeling over her in the same position, grinning at her limp, almost lifeless body.

Chloe had relaxed completely, letting go of any and all control, the tiniest amount of pee leaked out of her and hit the bed. Her mind still swimming in ecstasy. Never before had she felt such a rush, such intense thrills. Jaime bent down and lapped at her pissy slit, sucking up what little pee there was.

“I don’t know if you felt it, but you squirted. Only two little shots, but you definitely squirted”, Jaime said, to a rather exhausted Chloe.

Her head suddenly lifted up off the bed, “Really! That’s so cool, I wish I could’ve seen it. Will I be able to squirt more?”, she asked impatiently.

“Of course, I could make you squirt a bunch of times tonight. You’ll start squirting more cum as you have more experiences. Sometimes I can squirt enough to fill your mouth in one shot, your little mouth probably a few times!”, Jaime said happily.

Chloe smiled, making a yummy mmm sound at the thought of an entire mouthful of Jaime.

“Come on you. I’m starving, let’s eat… something other than each other”, Jaime joked, holding her hands out, and pulling Chloe up into a sweet little hug. They climbed off of the lightly piss stained bed, and went downstairs to order some food.


	4. Valentine's Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of [Ginny’s Induction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780).

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Chloe watched through a crack in the door, as Jaime answered it completely naked, giving the male delivery driver a pleasant shock. Given the nature of Jaime's work, she had no problem answering the door naked to strangers, barely giving it a thought. But perhaps she ought to avoid it with any of Chloe's family in the future.

"So, I'm guessing this is going to turn into a regular thing? We’ll have to think up reasons to tell your parents, so you can stay over", Jaime said, trying to sound rather put out, but secretly inside she had never been so happy.

Chloe grinned almost evilly, nodding frantically.

"It's so much fun! I can't do this with anyone else", said Chloe, almost guilting Jaime into a commitment of some sort.

"Ok! But promise me something, you have to be really careful. You can't come around every day, your parents will be suspicious. We have to keep this as a treat, we can't be doing it every night of the week. Oh! And no more underwear through the letterbox either. As nice as they are, your parents will wonder where it's all gone!".

Chloe agreed quite happily, smiling and nodding at Jaime.

"Oh, and as cute as it was. Maybe best not to flash that", Jaime said, quickly running a finger between Chloe's slit, "when you're standing next to your mother!", Jaime said laughing, popping the finger in her mouth and smiling.

After dinner, Jaime showed Chloe more of her work, pouring through her stacks of pornography in the spare bedroom. Chloe kept certain magazines aside when she saw something that looked fun in one of the sections. Chloe was fascinated by an older looking magazine that Jaime showed her, very carefully.

Jaime had a few copies of the issue, but she was incredibly proud to show Chloe, as it contained her first time in the magazine.

"This was my first ever shoot", Jaime said happily, turning the page to reveal a seventeen year old Jaime in Hogwarts robes, gradually stripping down to nothing but her house socks and soaking them in pee.

"How did you get into porn at seventeen? What made you so dirty at that age? I mean, I have you, so I can't imagine what I'll be like when I'm seventeen", exclaimed Chloe.

"There was a girls only group at Hogwarts. It was all very secret, members only stuff. The week I started at school, another girl and I were taken from my room by an older girl from my house called Lily. She blindfolded me and cast a spell to prevent me from speaking, until we ended up in this big room, full of mattresses and very little else.

When we entered the room, there were loads of girls all standing at one end waiting for us, completely naked. Some of them holding hands with other first year girls that they'd taken, one girl had taken the entire dorm room of first years from Ravenclaw.

After a short introduction, we found out that the group met once a week to have sex, the girls all coming together in this one room every Monday night. Myself and the other first years, we were potential new members, and they basically forced themselves on us all night long, hoping we'd enjoy it and want to stay. When the morning came, most girls had found they enjoyed the night, myself included. So we became members. However, occasionally one girl wouldn't enjoy it, and they'd wipe her memory. Sometimes trying again, but often not. There was one poor girl the night I joined who spent the entire night crying, passing out randomly and waking up to find herself still being used. She never came back again.

Anyway, I spent almost every Monday night there for my time at Hogwarts. It was fantastic, the girls were all so fun and filthy, and I was keeping up with them in next to no time. But sadly, shortly after I left Hogwarts, the leader, Lily. Was murdered by you know who, and without her around the numbers dropped off. Eventually no one turned up. I think it was just too much for some of the girls when Lily died, but several of us kept in contact. I did with one of the older girls, who ended up at this magazine, and the rest is history as they say".

Chloe stared at Jaime the whole way through, entranced by the amazing story and even crying a little for Lily.

"I wish the group was still going, I'd love to be abducted in the night like that, finding myself in a room full of naked girls", exclaimed Chloe.

"It would be amazing if someone had started it up again, it was the best thing about school. Lily's Lolitas made me who I am today", Jaime said proudly with a tear in her eye.

"Was Lily nice?", Chloe asked.

"Yeah, she was great. Apart from induction nights when they abducted new girls, she stripped them and often tied girls up. She had to be hard and strict, but as soon as you joined she was just lovely, everyone was", explained Jaime.

"Fingers crossed I'm abducted first night!", Chloe said hopefully.

"You definitely would be", smiled Jaime, insinuating Chloe would have been nabbed because of her appearance.

Chloe jumped up and stood over Jaime, pushing her foot between her legs. Jaime got up off the sofa, and laid down flat on her back on the floor, grinning up at Chloe.

"I had tiny feet too when I joined that group, the other girls would line up to get foot fucked by me", Jaime said, thinking warmly of her time with the girls.

Jaime waved her feet in the air, Chloe grabbing hold of them to help steady herself, as she slid her toes inside Jaime. Chloe wasted no time, thrusting her foot inside Jaime so hard it felt like she was being kicked with every other thrust.

Chloe burst into a fit of giggles, still foot fucking away. A few funny noises escaped Jaime, as her toes were busy thrusting away inside her. Jaime came in record time, squirting all over both of Chloe's feet.

Chloe slowly pulled her foot out, Jaime's lips clinging to her little foot, as she spied splashes of white cum all over the top of her foot. Her toes and sole dripping in warm ejaculate, as she nearly kicked Jaime in the face, pushing her toes into her mouth and feeding Jaime her own cum.

Jaime tasted herself all over Chloe's toes. Her cum spread between every gap, a treat between each toe. Jaime suddenly didn't care about the state of her living room anymore.

Half an uneaten pizza lay in the box next to them. Jaime grabbed a slice, held it under Chloe's other foot, scooping cum off of it with her finger onto the slice.

Jaime offered up the cum loaded slice to Chloe, thinking she might not have been that adventurous. But Chloe surprised her again, her eyes lighting up at the thought of eating Jaime's offering, and the world of food enhanced by cum.

Chloe grabbed the slice from Jaime, carefully taking the first bite. Feeling Jaime’s cum against her top lip, as she bit down on the loaded slice. Her eyes told Jaime everything, she had just made pizza ten times better. As she held out the gooey pizza slice, feeding the next bite to Jaime.

“Next time we get a pizza, do this at the beginning!”, Chloe exclaimed, taking another big bite.

Jaime got to her knees, as Chloe finished off the slice, tracing the crust in a few other drops and splashes adorning her petite frame.

Jaime knelt one side of Chloe, as she stood with her legs apart. Jaime trace a hand up her leg, coating her fingers in some of her own ejaculate, finding her way up Chloe’s thigh, and teasing her little lips with her cum soaked fingers.

Chloe stared at Jaime, nodding insistently to what she was about to do. Jaime pushed a cum soaked finger inside her, wiggling it around a little. Before looking into Chloe's eyes, and quietly whispering ‘two’, sliding in another finger to her now very tight opening.

Jaime aimed her fingers towards Chloe's sweet spot, knowing how to please her girl already. Two, maybe three thrusts at her spot, Chloe's legs wobbled a little. Chloe grabbed onto Jaime's shoulders for support

Jaime began thrusting her fingers rapidly, catching her special spot with almost every thrust. Chloe's knees were wobbling so much, if Jaime didn't have one hand on her little behind, and the other jammed so far inside her, she'd be on the floor.

Jaime pushed a long middle finger in Chloe's rectum, fingering both holes now in a fast paced furious little session. Chloe dropped to her knees, Jaime carefully helping her down, no longer able to stand. Her toes constantly curled up and flexing. A few more electric moments passed, before falling onto all fours, only a finger left in her rectum.

Chloe unleashed a hot squirt of cum, spraying it at her own feet. Jaime continued fingering her hole, prolonging the little orgasm a while longer. Two more squirts dribbling out and wetting her legs. Chloe's entire body shook several times, convulsing with each squirt. Her body in sync, and in complete ecstasy.

She collapsed on her side, her body twitching a little while she smiled away. Blissfully unaware, that all the fluids she had been drinking in the last hour or so, had started dribbling out of her.

Chloe appeared to have a rather weak bladder, or simply no control over it after a strong orgasm. She didn't even move as hot pee spilled between her open legs. Coating her thighs and the floor in piss.

Jaime quickly bent down, taking a mouthful from her dribbling slit. Then romantically emptying it over Chloe's tummy, kissing it as she went. She took another mouthful, climbed up Chloe's wet little body, and slowly kissed her, releasing her warm piss over her lips and into her own mouth.

Chloe suddenly came back to life. Her hands grabbing the back of Jaime's head, pulling her closer. Into a sweet, salty kiss. Taking a considerable amount of her own pee, scrunching her nose up a little as she swallowed it, not used to such a large mouthful.

Jaime crawled back between her legs. Plying her salty wet thighs with kisses. Tasting her piss with each kiss, as a final gush of pee spilled over Jaime's cheek.

“I hope you wet yourself after every orgasm”, Jaime said happily, Chloe smiling away.

“How do you make me do that?”, Chloe said quietly. Peacefully calm after another mind blowing orgasm.

"Well, there are many things that make me squirt. I can even squirt just from having my toes licked. The first time it happened through my feet, I made some first-year lick between my toes, she clearly didn't want to do it, and it turned me on so much, I squirted all over her face. But the easiest way is like this", Jaime said, pushing her middle finger between Chloe’s swollen piss stained lips.

“It's quite far in, you might not be able to reach with your tiny fingers. Feel this slightly hard bump”, Jaime said.

“It's called, the g-spot”, Jaime said, grinning as she frantically rubbed the over-sensitive area.

“Ahhh don't”, Chloe’s entire body reacted to Jaime's stimulation. Her spot was so sensitive from cumming, she couldn't take it right now.

Chloe’s toes curled, her legs kicking out, as she grabbed Jaime's hand and pulled it out. Chloe pushed her longest finger inside herself, gently searching the spot out. She knew where it was, but her short fingers couldn't quite reach it.

“I can't”, Chloe said, almost crying with emotion, “It’s not fair, I can't reach it”.

“Come here”, Jaime said, gesturing with her hands for Chloe to sit in her lap, sitting with her back against the sofa.

Chloe crawled over, sitting her wet bottom half in Jaime's lap. She tucked her head into the tall blondes shoulder, cuddling up to her like a sick child. Jaime pulled her in tight, wrapping her arms around her, gently stroking her bare back, through the large mane of blonde hair.

“When you're a little bigger, you'll be able to reach it easily. I doubt any girls your age could reach it with just their hands. But you've got me, I'm more than happy to put my fingers in there and play with it, whenever you want. In fact, I've got a little toy upstairs I want you to have, come on, I'll show you”, Jaime said happily, trying to cheer her up.

Chloe climbed out of Jaime's lap, pulling herself up on the sofa. She took Jaime's hand, wiping away a tear or two, as they went back to Jaime's bedroom.

Jaime led her to the end of the bed, grabbing her under the arms and lifting her up. Chloe sat there, still looking rather downtrodden and sad. Jaime went to the dresser of wonders, the one Chloe had first spotted when she came in. She opened the bottom draw, and Chloe looked over, spying hundreds of sex toys spread out in the draw. All different shapes, sizes and colours, all showing varying degrees of stains.

Chloe looked a little puzzled, as Jaime pulled out the only thing that wasn't a sex toy. A perfectly average, everyday looking pencil. Jaime smiled, as she jumped on the bed beside Chloe, seeing her confused look. She handed the pencil to Chloe, grinning away quite happily.

“What's this? It's just a pencil”, she said, examining it in her hands, noticing it had something etched on the side. ‘Lily ♡ Jaime’.

“It's something very special. Lily, the older girl I mentioned earlier, who took me for my induction. She had a bit of a thing for me. Gave me that our first Christmas at hogwarts”, Jaime grabbed her wand, and delicately waved it over the pencil.

The text changed before Chloe's eyes. Now it read, ‘I ♡ Chloe’.

“I didn't put my name, in case your parents find it. If they see it, just say a boy gave it to you. But you can think of me whenever you use it. Now push that little rubber down at the end, all the way”, Jaime instructed.

Chloe did as she was told, quickly holding her hand out, watching the pencil transform in her hand. It transfigured itself into a long shiny chrome rod, rounded at one end, the same length the pencil had been, but considerably thicker.

Jaime took the long metal object from Chloe, smiling at her as she pushed a hand to her bare flat chest, guiding her back to the bed, and pulling one leg apart to get at Chloe's slit.

Jaime twisted the object, and it started to vibrate. Jaime ran the cool metal object, over Chloe's lips. Teasing her tiny clit with the vibrating tip a few times.

“Now whenever you want, at home in bed, on the toilet, in the bath, at school. You can take this pencil, think of me, and do this”, Jaime grabbed Chloe's hand, wrapped her fingers around the vibrating toy, and helped her guide it to her g-spot.

Chloe's eyes widened, her mouth hung open, as the toy hit her spot. And she was doing it herself. Her legs shook a little, as a tingly sensation flooded her body, goosebumps sprung up all over her bare skin. Her feet suddenly shot up, her legs so wide it hurt, as the sole of her right foot came to rest rather abruptly on Jaime's cheek.

Jaime grabbed her ankle, and quickly reached over for her camera. She aimed between Chloe's legs, as she held her foot to her cheek, feeling Chloe's toes tickling her face. Jaime hit the button, and the camera went off. Capturing a beautiful shot, as Chloe was in a half sit-up, the sensations causing her body to do all kinds of strange things. Her tight little tummy looking all taut, her baby abs showing, as the look on her face showed utter pleasure.

For the first time, Chloe was doing it herself, and she could see what was about to happen. Jaime helped her along, still with one leg over her shoulder, her foot on her cheek. Jaime slid her biggest finger inside Chloe's anus. She immediately felt Chloe's toes scrunch up.

Chloe pounded her own g-spot with the vibrating toy, while Jaime finger fucked her rectum. The two sensations causing such emotion in Chloe, she’d felt so many wonderful things today, yet amazingly kept beating them with better and better ones.

Chloe finally felt it coming, her feet jerked, pushing Jaime's face so hard, she fell off the bed, her finger falling out of Chloe. Jaime quickly got to her knees, holding one hand to each of Chloe’s thighs, waiting for her hot spraying cum.

A tiny scream escaped Chloe, almost as quiet as a whisper. She removed her new favourite toy, pulling at her pussy to get a better look, as an arc of squirt erupted in Jaime's face, climbing over her and hitting the bedroom wall.

Jaime thrust her face into the increasingly puffy lips, catching two further squirts directly in her mouth. She jumped up and laid herself on Chloe's shaking body, pinning her arms down and beginning an exchange of cum and saliva. Chloe barely even kissed back, her body was shaking under the intense feelings from another orgasm. This one, the best by far.

Jaime made out with Chloe's unmoving lips, spreading her cum all over them, and tonguing her still mouth. Jaime pulled back, finding what she hoped, although only a little. A small wet patch on the bed between Chloe's legs, where she’d voided the little amount of pee she had left inside.

Chloe lay flat on her back, not moving, as she stared at the ceiling. Jaime grabbed her camera, and shot another of Chloe laying there lifeless, but beautiful.

Jaime climbed on the bed, beside Chloe. Laying on her front and kicking her feet up behind her, into the pose. She plied her tummy with kisses, and one for each of her tiny nipples, still undeveloped and sitting on nothing but a flat chest. Jaime softly rested her head on Chloe's tummy, staring into nothingness as she waited for Chloe to return to life.

Ten, maybe even twenty minutes passed. Before Chloe finally said something.

“How can I keep doing this at home, or at school? I'll make such a mess”, Chloe said.

Jaime raised her head off of Chloe's tummy, “This toy has one other useful feature, watch”.

Jaime grabbed the wet, used toy, and shoved it inside herself, as she knelt on the bed next to Chloe. She inserted it and started rapidly thrusting away. Cumming for a living, Jaime had fine tuned her body, she could cum in next to no time these days, if she wanted to.

A minute later, her face changed, her legs shook a little, and Jaime came.

“I don't understand, where’s your cum?”, Chloe asked, getting to her knees in front of Jaime.

“Open up”, Jaime said, grinning.

She held the shiny silver dildo over Chloe's mouth, tapping on the other end, just once. Instantly, the dildo emptied, shooting the hot cum it had absorbed into Chloe's mouth. A little dribbled down her chin, before she closed her mouth, realising what was in there.

The look on Chloe's face was one of utter delight, the tastes she was experiencing were better than any she could remember. Jaime's hot, thick cum coated her tongue, spreading to every corner of her mouth. Chloe reluctantly swallowed, making a satisfying gulp as she did. Leaving the remnants coating the inside of her mouth.

“It absorbs any liquid that touches it. I don't think I used a single toilet in Hogwarts after Lily gave me this. Not to pee anyway. I drank almost every load, or played with it in some way. There was this one girl I didn't get on with that well in my dorm. Sometimes I'd pee in the night, then empty it all over her in bed. She'd wake up in the morning, and try and hide the fact she'd wet the bed”, Jaime said, laughing.

“I gave this a lot of use. But now it's yours”, Jaime said, handing Chloe the beautiful toy, and leaning in to lick the cum from her chin.

“Just toss it in a pencil case when you're done, and it'll change back into a pencil”, Jaime explained, as Chloe vaulted off her knees and hugged her.

It was almost nine o’clock, Chloe's parents were probably sitting in some theatre, enjoying themselves, safe in the knowledge that Jaime was taking good care of her.

“Hey look, it's your bedtime. But I don’t think your mum said anything about staying awake all night and having sex with me, right? She probably should've been more specific”, Jaime said, rather seriously. Causing them both to break into fits of giggling.

Chloe climbed all over Jaime as she lay on the bed, working her way to her toes. Jaime lifted a leg into the air, and Chloe scooted down a little, to tease Jaime's opening with her toes.

“So, how young were you, when you started doing stuff like this?”, Chloe asked, taking Jaime's ankle and softly licking her toes, sucking one by one.

Jaime grinned, looking lovingly at Chloe.

“I was eleven. I didn't do anything until I was taken at school. You've beaten me by a year”, Jaime said, feigning jealousy.

Chloe giggled, between toe sucks.

“How old were the other girls?”, Chloe asked, her lips soaked in saliva, from giving Jaime an amateur, but wonderful toe sucking.

“The leader, Molly, when I joined. She was about twenty five I think. She'd been running it for quite a while. The other girls ranged from eleven to eighteen. Usually once a girl finished at Hogwarts, they no longer came to the meetings. It was too far to travel. Sometimes at Christmas, old members would visit. Most girls tried to stay at school each year. We’d say we were going home, then sneak into the room of requirement for the holidays. It was a messy few weeks!”, Jaime recalled fondly.

“Was eleven the youngest?”, Chloe asked, keen to know if she was the youngest Jaime had been with.

Jaime nodded, “Youngest members were eleven. But some of the other girls had kids, and Molly had five or six! She got pregnant with twins at one point. She got so big. Occasionally we had to have a crèche in one corner, a girl had to look after the kids if they woke up. It was quite annoying really”.

The girls spoke for hours, exploring their bodies in every way imaginable. Jaime built up a little collection of photos, for what would become a huge collection of their love. Both finally went to sleep during the early hours of Saturday morning, when they could play no more. Jaime fell asleep, spooning Chloe and resting a finger inside her anus. Both with full bladders, hoping to wet the bed in the night.


	5. A New Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of Ginny’s Induction.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Jaime woke up to the wonderful smell of pee, filling her up immediately, feeling a dampness in the bed. She opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Chloe, and saw an empty, wet stained side of the bed.

Jaime suddenly panicked, half wondering if she’d dreamt it all, half if she'd gone home to her parents reeking of piss and cum. A lone picture remained on Jaime's bedside table, showing Chloe's four-foot nothing frame standing over her, lips pulled apart and pissing on her chest. She definitely didn't dream it.

Jaime jumped out of bed, spotting the floor littered with Polaroids of Chloe and smiled, splattered with all sorts of bodily fluids. Jaime checked the spare bedroom, in case she'd gone back to her porn collection. Nope, not there. Jaime rushed down stairs. Seeing Chloe’s bag by the front door where she’d dropped it. This relieved her slightly, when she heard the sound of the tv.

Chloe had gotten up like clockwork, and sat down to watch Saturday morning tv. Something kids her age were probably doing all over the country. Chloe was sat on the floor, cross-legged and jiggling around on the spot completely naked.

“Jaime!”, a happy Chloe shouted, a little too loud.

Jaime pressed a finger to her lips and shushed her. Reminding her that her house was next door. Just outside the curtains, a few feet from the window.

“I've been saving it for you, since I got up. I don’t think I wet the bed in the night”, Chloe said sweetly, her legs shaking as she stood up. Chloe didn't have to say, she could see the way she was squirming, that her bladder was at bursting point. Chloe wrapped her arms around Jaime, giving her the sweetest hug, her face pressing into her bare tummy.

“Quick, lay down”, Chloe said, barely able to contain herself, hopping on the spot.

“Not yet”, Jaime said evilly.

“But I need to go!”, Chloe whined.

“I know. Just hold it a bit longer, until I say you can go. It feels so good holding it in. When you finally go, there's no other feeling quite like it”, Jaime explained.

Chloe groaned, placing a hand between her legs and cupping her undercarriage, as if it would somehow help. Jaime sat on the sofa, and patted her lap suggestively. Chloe looked so put out, but obeyed and did as she was told.

Chloe sat squirming in Jaime's lap watching tv. Feeling like she was about to burst all over her at any moment. Jaime teased her, rubbing and tapping away on her tummy, pushing her bladder to the limits.

“I need to go!”, Chloe said, while Jaime toyed with her hole, lightly fingering her as she stared into her eyes, desperate to go.

Jaime pressed a hand to her tummy, “How full are you?”, she asked.

Chloe pulled a face, “There's no room left! Pleaseeee”, Jaime felt the tiniest little dribble streak its way down her leg, unable to contain it for much longer.

“Ok. You can go. Stand up. But at the end, I'll hold onto the last mouthful and spit it in your mouth. I want you to taste strong piss”, Jaime said, indicating to stand either side of her on the sofa.

Chloe was so desperate to go, she'd have agreed to anything right now. Jaime scooted down a little, so she could get low enough for Chloe. She jumped up, trying to steady herself on the soft sofa, and not explode all over it. Jaime grabbed her hips, as Chloe grabbed her head and forced Jaime between her legs.

She was so desperate, Jaime hadn't even opened her mouth before Chloe started. The first hard gush of piss hit her top lip, spraying all over her face and a little up her nose. Jaime's mouth filled to the point of overflowing in seconds. She started breathing through her nose, with her face pushed hard against her undercarriage.

Jaime swallowed the first mouthful quickly, a little piss shot down her chin as she did. Snaking it's way between her breasts and down her tummy.

Chloe sighed a huge sound of relief, finally being able to empty her steaming hot bladder felt so good.

Jaime grabbed her little behind, tugging at it and spreading her butt cheeks as she drank away the next strong, hot yellow mouthful. Chloe had built up such a huge amount of piss, that the last full mouthful was a little much, even for Jaime.

Half of it went down, while the rest spilled down her front. Jaime took this as her chance to collect Chloe's mouthful, filling her cheeks like a hamster with the last of Chloe’s morning pee.

Chloe's legs shook a little towards the end. The sense of relief was overwhelming, she dropped to her knees, her body sliding down Jaime's piss soaked front into her lap. Laying with her face pressed between Jaime's chest, not bothered at soaking herself in her own urine.

Jaime jabbed her gently in the ribs, carefully spitting a tiny amount of pee into the blonde mess of hair amassed on her chest.

“Ahem”, Jaime muffled through closed lips. Indicating to Chloe that she’d forgotten something.

Chloe's butt scooted forward, as she climbed back upright and sat properly in Jaime's lap. They grinned at each other, Chloe spying the mouthful Jaime had for her that she’d forgotten about.

Jaime grabbed Chloe's wrists, dragging both arms behind her back and pulling her up close. Chloe giggled, not realising that Jaime was restraining her, because she was likely to bolt when she tasted how strong piss could be.

Jaime squeezed both her tiny wrists into one hand to hold, bringing the other between them and up to Chloe's mouth. She tugged lightly at her chin, playfully pulling her mouth open, Chloe expecting her to trickle it in like she usually did.

Instead, Jaime knew how she’d probably react to the strong piss. She pushed her lips close to Chloe’s, quickly spitting and squirting every last drop in her mouth.

Chloe reeled back a little at the invasion of her mouth. But Jaime's free hand covered it, stopping her from spitting any out. She tightened her grip around Chloe’s wrists, pushing her bare body into her own, as she started wriggling around.

“Mmmm-mm”, Chloe moaned, as Jaime grinned evilly at her with piss stained lips. Clearly not wanting it in her mouth, but Jaime wasn't letting up.

“You need to see how strong it can be. You'll grow to like it soon. How much did I just drink!? Just swallow it quickly, and I'll let go”, Jaime instructed rather meanly.

Chloe moaned a little longer, before realising the futility of her whining. Jaime heard a large gulp, followed by several smaller ones, and Chloe's eyes squinting, her body shivered all over at the taste.

“There”, Jaime said proudly, releasing her arms and hand from Chloe’s face.

“Bleurgh”, Chloe uttered, a look of revulsion on her face, causing Jaime to laugh at her as she retched.

“It's not that bad! Honestly, it'll get better, you'll get used to the strong stuff. But I didn't want you drinking your own when I'm not around, and screaming out with your parents around because it's too strong. If you're using your new toy, do it in the shower when it's strong, or over a sink. Just take small sips until you're used to it”, Jaime said, imparting all her knowledge and experience of drinking strong piss.

Chloe nodded, smiling at Jaime, relieved it was over, as she wrapped her arms around Jaime's neck and kissed her. Their pee stained lips merging together and sharing the flavours again.

"Hey, remember what you said last night, about it being hard to find someone who loves you for you”, Chloe said, pulling back from their snog and wiping her piss and saliva from her lips.

“Because of your work, and having sex with others. But, do you think, maybe, you'd like to be my girlfriend?", Chloe asked, stuttering several of the words.

Jaime smiled, playing with a drop of pee on Chloe's tummy, tracing a finger over it and grinning at her like an idiot.

"Chloe, this is so much fun. I want to do it again, but we could never have a normal relationship. We'd be restricted to the confines of this house, and it would be hard to see each other regularly, especially when you start at Hogwarts. Also, because I’m so much older than you, if anyone found out, they wouldn’t like it", explained Chloe.

"I don’t understand about the age thing. I just want to be with you, we have so much fun. No one else can play with me like you do. I don’t care if you’re fifty! And I don't start at Hogwarts until next year, I'm sure I can sneak out enough between now and then. I know we might not see each other every day, but it would be enough. When I start at Hogwarts, I could tell my parents I'm staying to study during the holidays like you used to, and you could pick me up and we could go on holiday, or hide out at your house the whole time. We could just pretend I'm your daughter on holiday, if anyone asks", explained Chloe in great detail.

"Wow, you really have thought of almost everything", said Jaime, surprised. She clearly, in all her innocence, didn’t see a problem with Jaime being old enough to be her mother.

"You know we could never tell anyone the truth, not for a long time. Even when you turn seventeen, your parents probably wouldn't like you dating a then thirty-five year old woman. Are you sure it's what you want?".

Chloe smiled, "I don't care, it's all just silly details we can worry about later, I don’t think about your age at all, you’re just Jaime. We can run away together, and I can start doing porn like you!", exclaimed Chloe.

"One step at a time", said Jaime happily, "Ok, if you're sure. But just remember I have sex with a lot of other people. What we have is special, and just between us. But I can’t stop having sex with others. And I wouldn’t want to stop you, if you got close with a friend or someone from school. We’ll always have each other, but sharing is fun".

Chloe nodded happily and burst into fits of giggles, jumping out of Jaime's lap and hopping around the room.

"I wish this could last forever", Chloe said.

"Maybe I could talk to your Mom, make up some story and see if we could buy you another night here", Jaime said, excited at the prospect of another day of fun with her new girlfriend.

"Yes! Yes yes yes. I'm sure we can think of something", exclaimed Chloe.

“I've got something for you first. You don't have to drink it, just close your eyes and mouth”, Jaime said, jumping up from the sofa, her own bladder dying to be expelled.

She placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders, pushing her to her knees. Chloe sat on her feet, neatly tucked under her bum, as she smiled up at Jaime.

Little did they know, behind the living room curtains, a few feet from the window. Chloe's family were sitting down to breakfast. Oblivious to what was going on at the house next door.

Jaime spread her legs, walking over Chloe's tiny frame, resting her undercarriage on her face. Chloe gently teasing her slit with her nose, and kissing it a few times.

A hot, yellow mess of piss erupted from Jaime. Chloe's eyes shut and her lips pursed tight together. It spilled all over her face, streaming down her naked body, down her back and onto the soles of her feet.

Jaime rubbed her pissing slit all over Chloe's face. Soaking her from head to toe, feeling her nose and lips brushing against her.

She heard Chloe take a few sips as she passed over her lips. Smiling proudly at her trying it. But feeling that she didn't quite like it, just yet. Jaime's stream finally subsided, mostly. Chloe pressed her tongue inside Jaime, getting surprised by a few last squirts of pee. Jaime had hold of handfuls of Chloe’s long blonde hair, forcing her face into her undercarriage, against her wet slit.

Jaime felt a hand searching around her thighs, creeping towards her ass hole. Chloe hadn’t played with Jaime’s ass yet, and she hadn’t pushed it. Jaime quickly helped her, when she knew what she was about to do. Her hand encompassed Chloe’s, her own middle finger guiding Chloe’s.

The two fingers met at Jaime’s opening, she could feel the tip of Chloe’s little finger pressed against her tight ass hole. Just as she went to push Chloe’s in, Jaime smiled. She did it herself, Jaime just helped her push it all the way in, sliding her own in behind it and dwarfing the little digit in her hole.

Jaime felt herself right on the edge, about to cum at any moment. Chloe doing these things herself, being the age she is, her parents technically just feet away. She felt another finger struggling to find a way in. Jaime pulled hers back and allowed Chloe to send a second digit in. Feeling her tiny fingers inside her, tugging at her hole and fingering it at the same time was incredible.

Chloe’s other hand grasped Jaime’s butt cheek. She felt every finger connecting, grabbing at it as she quickly worked her fingers inside her. Her tongue pressing the inner walls of her vagina, soaking it in Jaime’s juices, tasting her, whilst her little button nose rubbed voraciously at her clit.

Jaime stared down at the floor, her legs a little shaky. She spied Chloe’s wet, piss soaked soles peeking out, her splashed little toes splayed out against the piss stained carpet. It was the final push, the last thing she needed. She grabbed a hold of Chloe’s hair with both hands, pulling at it rather painfully in the process. Moving her head around and rubbing her face into her crotch.

“Open”, Jaime struggled to say, with a second spare.

The hottest and thickest gush of cum sprayed into Chloe’s mouth. So much ejaculate entered her little orifice, that half spilled out again, dribbling down her chin and into her lap. Chloe quickly gulped a mouthful down, just managing to catch one final squirt. A few other smaller squirts hitting her square in her little flat chest.

Jaime shook and collapsed to her knees. Chloe’s fingers forcibly removed from her lover's anus. Jaime stared down into Chloe’s eyes, a look of struggling delight on her face at the climax still dominating her body.

Chloe took her filthy fingers, forgetting where they’d been. She traced a little cum from her chest, grabbing some more from her chin, and thrust the cum laden fingers into Jaime’s mouth. She grabbed her little hand with both of hers, sucking the digits clean in no time. Jaime grabbed Chloe under the arms, locking both her hands around her and pushed her body back at an angle. She buried her face between her nonexistent chest, lapping her ejaculate from her girlfriend’s flat smooth body.

Jaime licked and kissed every drop of cum from her, working up to her chin, her lips and her cheeks. Kissing and licking at every inch of her tiny body while she giggled away, Chloe’s hair still soaked in urine. Ending finally, with a kiss. Swapping what cum they had left, their tongues embroiled in a saliva, sweat and cum soaked exchange.

They both held hands, staring into each other’s eyes. Sitting on their feet, knees touching and both grinning like idiots.

“I can’t believe how wonderfully filthy you’ve become in such a short amount of time”, Jaime said, a tear just about forming in one eye.

“I wish it could never end”, Chloe said happily, with a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

“It’s ok, I’ll talk to your mom. We’ll figure out a way to get you another night here”, Jaime said, jumping up and pulling Chloe up from her kneeling, wet position. “We better shower first though, I think she might be a bit suspicious if you go home smelling as wonderful as you do now”, Jaime bent down and pushed her nose against her piss soaked hair, inhaling deeply and enjoying Chloe’s scent, and the smell of her own piss. Kissing the top of her wet locks, before leading her upstairs to shower.

“Hey! I just realised, it’s half-term next week. That means I can sneak over every day while my parents are at work!”, Chloe said excitedly, as Jaime turned on the shower.

Jaime grinned, excited, but cautious about spending so much time together.

“Won’t they be leaving you with someone while they’re at work?”, Jaime said, lifting Chloe into the bath.

Chloe grinned and shook her head, “I’m a good girl, they always trust me. I’ve been left alone during the day since I was eight!”.

“You’re definitely a good girl”, Jaime said cheekily, winking and playfully running a finger between Chloe’s slit, as she climbed into the bath with her.

Jaime enjoyed washing Chloe in the shower, both taking it in turns to scrub each other's intimate areas. Thoroughly washing their hair to get the smell of urine out, Jaime washed Chloe’s three times just to make sure. They got dressed, Chloe somewhat reluctantly did so, putting on underwear which she didn't want to wear. Jaime pulled the contents of her bag out and unfolded her pyjamas, to make it look like they’d been worn.

"Do you know what you're gonna say to my parents yet, to try and keep me another night?", Chloe asked.

"Not yet. Have any ideas?", Jaime said, staring at Chloe as she pulled her socks on, wanting to rip them straight back off again.

"I could climb out of my window when I go to bed and just come over?", Chloe suggested.

"You could, but your parents might notice you're missing, and we'd waste the rest of the day. Plus, I wouldn't be able to wake up next to you in the morning", explained Jaime.

"Let's say I've got a spare ticket to see some famous muggle band, and I've offered you the ticket. We'll say it's in London, and that I'm staying overnight because it'll be too late to travel back", suggested Jaime.

Chloe loved it, they both agreed their story and Jaime took Chloe home.

They walked up to Chloe's front door, hand in hand. Displaying the only slight bit of affection they could publicly, knocking on the door

“Jaime! Thanks so much for taking Chloe on such short notice. I hope she wasn't any trouble", said Chloe's mum, seeing they were holding hands and assuming that was a good sign.

"She was great! No trouble at all", exclaimed Jaime. "Chloe and I were actually wondering if you'd miss her tonight. I've got a spare ticket to a concert, and I said to Chloe that she could come with me, if it was ok with you?", Jaime said, very convincingly.

"Oh, lovely. Where is it?", Mrs Lutz asked.

"It's in London, so we would have to leave soon and stay overnight. But I've already got a hotel room for the night, and we can share a bed", explained Jaime, playfully nudging Chloe.

Mrs Lutz stared at her daughter, "You really want to go?", she asked. Chloe smiled and nodded her head wildly.

"What time will you be back tomorrow?". Before Jaime could make up a time, Chloe interjected.

"Jaime said we could see some sights and go to Diagon Alley, so we might be a bit late back", Chloe said rather convincingly.

"Well, ok. If you’re absolutely sure that's alright with you Jaime?", she asked, looking at Jaime, checking Chloe was going to be some kind of burden to her.

"Absolutely, we'll have lots of fun", Jaime said, meaning that rather than take her daughter to a concert and shopping. She would spend the next day and a half sucking her daughter's toes and drinking each other's urine, just next door.

Chloe quickly ran upstairs, pretending to pack a bag, just shoving random clothes in. She had no intention of wearing as much as a sock, until she had to come home tomorrow.

"You girls have fun. Here, please take his Jaime, I won’t hear anything against it", Chloe's mum thrusted a small bag of galleons into her hand for looking after Chloe.

“Thanks Mom, bye!”, Chloe said excitedly, grabbing Jaime’s hand and pulling her away from the front door.

"Make sure you stay away from the windows, so no one can see we're home. Maybe we should drag a mattress into the basement, and stay down there. At least we could have the light on then", Jaime whispered to Chloe, as they crossed back to Jaime's house.

Jaime opened up the small bag of galleons and quickly counted them out, “...Nineteen, twenty”.

“Wow. Your mom, she’s just paid me twice what I got for the first five shoots I did. To essentially spend the next twenty-four hours or more having sex with you. I might be able to stop working at this rate!”, Jaime laughed.

As soon as they both got inside, and the door closed behind them. Chloe's clothes almost exploded off of her. She had stripped back down to her underwear and socks before Jaime even set her keys down, she'd only had her clothes on five minutes as it was.

“Ahhhh, feels so good to be naked. I hate wearing clothes now”, exclaimed Chloe, doing an unbelieveably cute star jump, and drawing Jaime’s eyes to a particular area.

Jaime quickly followed Chloe's good example, and the pair stashed their clothes away and quickly moved half of Jaime's bedroom into the basement.

The stirrups, which Chloe was dying to try. A mattress from the spare room, and Jaime's entire dresser of sex toys and fun objects, all found a new permanent home in the basement, where they could do whatever they liked, without any chance at all of someone seeing through a window.

They quickly realised how starving they were, having eaten only piss and cum for breakfast. They grabbed a load of food and several bottles of water, loaded up the basement and shut the door.

Chloe jumped on their new bed, spreading out in all directions without a stitch of clothing on, feeling happy, free and excited. Jaime quickly joined her, as they lay cuddled up just talking for a while, putting away some unhealthy snacks, for what was now lunch, still rather exhausted from the previous night's activities and lack of sleep, while Jaime processed the pictures she'd taken of Chloe in a special potion.

“What does that do?”, Chloe asked curiously.

“It enchants any pictures taken with a magisnap camera”, Jaime said, holding up the first picture that was finished. It was one of the first she had taken of Chloe, poking her belly out and grinning at the camera, in her cum stained school blazer. She was silently giggling away and presenting her little fanny in the image.

“Wow, I always wondered how they did that”, Chloe said. “I'll need these when you're away at Hogwarts!”, exclaimed Jaime.

Chloe wanted to know more about Hogwarts and Lily's Lolitas, she was fascinated by the group and fantasising in her head about being abducted her first night from her bed, when she started next year.

“Tell me more about Christmas at Hogwarts. I love Christmas. I’d love to spend Christmas having sex like you did”, Chloe asked.

“It was the best time of the year. We'd spend the entire time locked in one big room having sex. Lots of past members would come and go throughout the holiday, the group’s leader, Molly. She would send out invites to so many members. I think the first year I was there for Christmas, I was eleven, and about twenty previous members showed up, along with about twenty current girls.

The previous members got to pick one girl each who was theirs whenever they were there, a sex slave basically. A woman called Andromeda picked me, she was in her early twenties. She was fun, but a little crazy. She had a real obsession with my feet, which was nice. But she also kept showing me this picture of her daughter, she was a year old maybe. She kept saying how she was going to bring her little Nympho up to be a leader of the group one day.

I got lucky with Andromeda. She was fun to play with, if not a little annoying at times. She eventually started bringing her daughter along several years later, and inducted her into the group, I think she was the youngest member in hundreds of years. I remember everyone being quite shocked at her being there, she joined in with everything. She was incredible for her age, clearly Andromeda had followed through and was raising her the way she wanted”.

“That's incredible. Did anyone ever leave the group?”, Chloe asked.

“No. It was impossible, once you made the unbreakable vow, it could never be broken to release a member. The only reason I can tell you, is because Lily died. My vow was with her, so the vow broke when she died.

There was one girl who joined when I did. She didn't like it after a short while. She didn't like piss, and unfortunately for her, it was sort of an unwritten rule that you had to drink and play with it. She said she wanted to stop coming, but Molly wouldn't allow it. Other girls had to drag her to meetings, and she was made to stay during Christmas. Unlucky again for her, she was picked by a nasty witch, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda’s sister funnily enough, but they never seemed to talk.

Bellatrix made the poor girl drink and swallow every ounce of piss she could squeeze out. By the end of the Christmas holidays, she hated Bellatrix, but inevitably developed a taste for piss. Bella was very rough with the girls, but being a member she was entitled to do whatever she liked with the current girls. That's just the way it was”, Jaime finished on a rather low point.

“Is it weird that I love the sound of all of that!? It sounds amazing!”, Chloe said, shocking Jaime a little.

Jaime grinned, “Massively weird, but wonderful. I'm the same, I love rough, filthy sex”, Jaime exclaimed.

“I want to try it rough! Can you be rough with me?”, Chloe said, grinning.

“I can fix any marks I make on you, but I’m not sure you understand what it means to be rough. We were always rough in the group, we all had to know how to heal basic injuries. I can train you. But it won't be very nice, you'll cry, scream and probably hit me. I don’t want you to hate me, or for you to stop playing altogether. If you still want to do it in a couple of weeks, I’ll soundproof the basement and we’ll do it. I’ll do the odd little thing every now and then, but it’s too soon, and I guarantee you’ll scream. If your mom hears, it’s all over”, Jaime regrettably explained.

Jaime saw the disappointed look on her face, but it wasn’t hard to get a look like that. Jaime leant in and gave her a little taste of what to expect, if she wanted to be used properly.

Chloe’s eyes almost bulged out of her little head, as Jaime’s hand gripped her throat and forced her to the bed. Jaime leant down, hand tight around her throat, and kissed her hard. Their teeth clinked as their lips met and harshly squished together. Jaime pulled back, her hand still around her throat, tears beginning to well up at the side of her eyes as a panicked look set in. Jaime held her there, bringing a hand down hard between her legs, smacking her fanny and stinging her already sore, swollen lips.

Several strikes came down again, smacking her red, throbbing slit. Jaime finished, gripping her throat a little tighter, seeing her face turn a rather deep shade of red, finally releasing and changing her demeanor, looking like the friendly, happy Jaime again.

“It’s over. I won’t do anymore. But that’s just a small taster of what being rough is like. I would love to be rough with you, but you might be a little young for it. It’s totally up to you in the future”, Jaime said, finding it hard not to be turned on by her sad face and hand marks around her neck. Pulling Chloe off the bed into a loving hug.

Chloe whimpered and sobbed into Jaime’s chest. For the first time ever, she’d felt something other than lust, excitement and love for Jaime. She was scared, those few seconds felt like an eternity in the moment. Jaime pulled back and looked into her wet, tear stricken eyes.

“I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me”, Jaime said, extending a hand to gently stroke her sore neck. But Chloe jumped, frightened she was going to strangle her again.


	6. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of Ginny’s Induction.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

\---

"Wake up sleepy head", Jaime said sweetly the following day. After finally falling asleep, on the most piss sodden mattress she had ever slept on.

Chloe woke with a smile and a warm, wet feeling between her legs.

"Morning", Chloe said, grinning and lifting her head off of Jaime just enough to kiss her. Both girls tasting mostly stale pee from the previous night.

"I think you've just wasted your bladder over my leg", Jaime said half-heartedly, lifting up the blanket to reveal her soaking wet leg.

“It’s only wasted if it goes in a toilet”, Chloe quoted her word for word.

"Good girl, you’re learning well”, Jaime laughed.

“I feel like I've got a rather full bladder I could share", Jaime said, grinning and grabbing a nearby jug. She jumped out of bed and squatted over the jug. Chloe could literally see steam rising from the jug her pee was so hot. Jaime quickly filled two glasses, and the girls shared a morning treat rather politely for once.

Chloe held the scorching hot glass to her nose and took a deep breath. A warm, satisfying smile spread across her face, as she sipped sweetly at Jaime's strong morning pee. Goosebumps sprung up all over her body with the first mouthful.

The girls finished off what Jaime provided, even though it was rather strong. Then quietly snuck upstairs to have some breakfast.

"Holy crap!", Jaime exclaimed a little too loudly. "It's nearly five o'clock. We slept all day!", Jaime said laughing, but a little sad they'd wasted so much time which could’ve been put to better use.

"I better get you home soon", Jaime said, looking down at Chloe and burying her nose in her golden locks, taking a deep breath. She smelt like a public toilet, which made Jaime very happy, but once again imagined her parents wouldn’t agree.

"Go upstairs and grab a shower, I'll be up in a minute", said Jaime.

Jaime went to grab Chloe another present, as she went to join her in the shower. After they scrubbed and scrubbed some more, finally washing the wonderful stench out of them, Jaime grabbed a towel and started drying Chloe off.

"I've got you a little present. But you have to keep it secret. You can't tell any of your friends. It's just between us", Jaime looked at Chloe, waiting for a nod.

"Ok. Come here, bend over", Jaime sat on the side of the bath and patted her knees. Jaime took a pink rubber butt plug, spread Chloe’s cheeks apart with one hand, and gently popped it in with the other.

"I've put a charm on it. So anytime you think about me, it'll vibrate", Jaime explained, as Chloe stood up grinning and felt it go.

"It's silent, so no one should hear it. Just don't go flashing your bum to anyone, or sitting in someone's lap".

Chloe looked in the tall mirror in the bathroom, poking her bum out and admiring the small pink plug protruding from her rear.

"I also put another charm on it. Except for when you need the toilet, only I can remove it", Jaime grinned menacingly.

"When you need to go, just sit on the toilet and reach behind, and it'll come out", Chloe immediately tested it by trying to pull it out, but it was completely stuck inside her.

"When you're done, it'll fly back inside you as soon as you're done wiping", Jaime said excitedly, with a rather evil looking grin on her face.

"If you get changed in front of anyone at school, make sure you keep your back away from them", Jaime instructed.

Chloe jumped up and flung her arms around Jaime, thanking her for the present.

"Thank you thank you thank you", she said, bouncing around the room, as the plug vibrated against the walls of her tiny anus.

The girls got dressed, and Jaime dug out an old t-shirt of hers that Chloe could wear of the band they pretended to go see. She waved her wand and shrunk it down to the right size. Pulling it over her head, and yanking bundles of long blonde hair out the back.

“Hide these in your bag”, said Jaime, handing Chloe a shrunken pair of what looked like pyjama bottoms, or padded shorts.

“What are they?”, Chloe asked, looking up at Jaime a little confused.

“They’re pee proof pyjama bottoms. I wet the bed quite often, I think in part because I don’t care, but also because I use pee for fun. Not to mention, I often intentionally go to bed with a full bladder. These will stop your parents wondering why you are suddenly wetting the bed all the time. Also, for a little fun, you can just wet yourself every morning. The inside will be very wet, but they shouldn't leak, unless you pee a lot!”, Jaime explained happily.

“Just remember, if you wet yourself in those, you will be soaked all over when you take them off. So make sure you get in the shower straight after, and pass them across to me to clean. I'll check every morning, make sure you say hello when you wake up. If I'm not there just throw them through the window”, Jaime said smiling, as Chloe flung her arms around her again, thanking her for the gift.

The girls snuck out of the back door, and around the front of Jaime’s house. Jaime walked Chloe up to her front door, as the pair held hands the entire time.

"Hi Mom", Chloe said excitedly, bouncing passed her and straight upstairs to hide the pyjama bottoms Jaime had given her.

"Did you girls have a good time?", Terri asked.

Jaime grinned and nodded, "Really good thanks. Sorry we're a little late back", said Jaime.

"Oh it's no problem, I'm just starting dinner. Why don't you join us, I insist. You did us such a huge favour the other day", before Jaime could even respond she was being dragged in by Terri, and the door closed behind her.

Jaime suddenly felt rather uncomfortable and nervous. She'd been over before for coffee a few times. But this was the first time since spending the last forty-eight hours doing unspeakably fun things to their just ten year old daughter.

Everything had a different feel to it. Spotting family photos dotted around the house of Chloe at various ages filled her with love and happiness. A recent test of Chloe's was pinned to the refrigerator, along with some drawing she'd done.

The paper listed out various grades, Chloe's teacher, her age and class. Jaime started feeling rather hot and panicked, frightened of what might happen if anyone found out about their relationship.

"Wine?", Terri asked, pouring a glass for Jaime straight away.

"Please, thanks", Jaime said, trying her hardest to smile sincerely.

"Mom, can I show Jaime my room?", Chloe asked, bouncing back in after getting changed. She'd clearly changed into something, which to her family was completely normal. But it drove Jaime wild, even though they'd shared a shower just half an hour earlier. Chloe was barefoot and dressed in the skimpiest short shorts imaginable. A cute strappy tank top, leaving very little to the imagination.

Before Terri could answer, Chloe was dragging Jaime upstairs with one hand, while Jaime's other clutched the glass of wine.

Much like downstairs the walls were lined with family photos. At the end of the hall, Jaime spotted a vibrant sign on what was clearly Chloe's bedroom door, declaring it so, having only seen it from the other side before.

Chloe almost ran down the hall with Jaime in tow. Pulling her inside and closing the door behind them. Jaime heard a little click as Chloe had locked them in.

Jaime luckily set her wine glass down, as two seconds later, Chloe had tossed her tank top to the floor and kicked her shorts half way across the room. She literally ran at Jaime, jumping naked into her arms and wrapping her feet around her waist.

Jaime lifted her under the arms and wrapped herself around Chloe, their lips instantly met and Chloe gave her the wettest snog of her life. Jaime quickly stopped, and dropped Chloe on her bed.

She waved her wand at the door, imperturbing it so no one could hear what they were saying.

"Chlo! You've got to control yourself. We can't be doing this in your bedroom! We nearly got caught here once before, and that was when we thought the house was empty!", Jaime said sternly.

"I love that. You calling me Chlo", Chloe said, grinning at Jaime.

Jaime couldn't help but grin, as her eyes were drawn to various things around the room. So many things were pink. It hit Jaime, how much of a child she still was. Seeing toys all around the room, a large doll house in one corner, and so many clothes dotted about which just screamed out to her that she was still so young. Jaime eyed Chloe up as she lay back on her tiny single bed, her legs spread and beckoning her over, her little pink plug vibrating away.

"Chlo, get dressed. We can't do this here. You've got to be more careful", Jaime said, again rather sternly.

"Just one more kiss? Pleaseee", Chloe asked, begging like a girl her age would.

Chloe held out her arms as she lay back on the pink bed spread. Jaime rolled her eyes and quickly gave in, hoping to put an end to it.

Jaime knelt down beside the bed, there wasn't room on there for both of them. She grabbed Chloe's feet and swung her round on the bed, lifting a leg over her head and pulling her close.

“You didn’t say where I had to kiss you”, Jaime said seductively.

Chloe's feet braced themselves on Jaime's shoulders, as she offered her slit up to Jaime. She quickly wrapped her hands tight around Chloe's tiny waist, lifting her bottom half off the bed and pushing her face into her wet gusset.

Jaime felt her crotch pushing into her face, as Chloe's feet pressed tighter on her shoulders. Jaime lapped at her lips, occasionally catching her new plug, while she felt Chlo's little fingers on her face, trying to pull her in even tighter.

Every second she was between Chloe's legs, the plug was vibrating against her chin. Jaime suddenly felt Chloe's toes dig into her shoulder, as a quick, tiny squirt of hot cum hit the back of her throat.

Chloe writhed around on the bed for a while, Jaime smiled as she watched her tiny stomach tighten up, as she convulsed a little. A few more drops dribbled out of her, staining the pink bedspread.

"That was... Amazing", Chloe just about got out, having experienced her quickest orgasm yet, the thought of being caught clearly turned her on.

"Ok, that's it you! Up, let's get you dressed", pausing for a moment, and staring at the cute little crazy person before her, stroking her tummy and smiling.

Jaime grabbed an odd sock that was littering the floor, and stuck it over several fingers, using it to dry between Chloe's legs so her shorts didn't stick to her.

“You need to calm down, or you'll be leaking through your shorts!”, Jaime explained.

Chloe smiled at Jaime, as she let her dry between her legs. Jaime couldn't help but grin back, even though she was terrified of being found out. Jaime took the old and now rather soiled sock, and sucked at the wet tip of it, which drove Chloe wild.

Jaime hid the sock in her pocket, and grabbed the two barely there pieces of clothing Chloe had been wearing. She pulled Chloe's top over her head, but it was so ill-fitting, that half the time her nipples were peeking out of it.

Jaime pulled her short shorts over her feet, and tightly up to her favourite new plaything, feeling a moment of sadness seeing it hidden behind Chloe's shorts. Jaime grabbed Chloe under the arms and lifted her off the bed, sharing one last kiss as she set her down.

Grabbing her wine, she quickly remembered the stain on her duvet, and waved her wand at it, cleaning it just as Chloe's mum was coming up the stairs.

Chloe flung the door open and Jaime just pocketed her wand as she rounded the corner.

"Mom. Jaime said I could go round for a sleepover next weekend, if it was ok with you?", Jaime just about heard the start of this conversation, all of which was news to her, but she did her best to play along.

"Jaime's niece Grace is coming to stay for the weekend. She's my age too, Jaime said we could go to the park and go to the cinema together. Is that ok?", Chloe asked, with the most perfectly honest face, Jaime even believed it herself.

Terri looked up at Jaime, just checking for any signs that it wasn't ok. Jaime just smiled, amazed at how good a little liar she was. Chloe knew almost nothing about her family, Jaime didn’t even have a niece.

"Ok, if it's alright with Jaime", Terri said, smiling. "I'll have to start paying you soon, you'll be a full time nanny", Terri exclaimed happily, delighted Chloe was getting on so well with her neighbour, who happened to be fucking her daughter.

Jaime grinned at the thought of being paid full time by her parents to do what they do together.

"We'll have a great time! She's great fun to have around", Jaime said, playfully messing with Chloe's hair, suddenly realising her top was now on back to front.

Terri smiled and turned around, heading back downstairs.

"Your top’s back to front, and you do know I don't have a niece?", Jaime whispered quietly, as she ripped her top off and turned it the right way round, right in the middle of the hall.

"Mom doesn't need to know that, now we can play all next weekend too", Chloe whispered back, grinning cheekily at her, pulling her shorts down and flashing her plugged bum at Jaime.

Jaime smacked her bum playfully, almost knocking her over, leaving a sweet red mark on her cheek as they headed back downstairs giggling.

“Chloe, could you go and fetch your father from the garden”, Terri asked, leaving her and Jaime alone again. Chloe happily skipped off to find her father.

“Jaime, I know this is incredibly out of the blue. But, seeing as Chloe has had such a good time with you, I don't suppose there are any days next week where you could look after her, while we're at work? She's not at school next week, and I always worry, leaving her alone. Anything could happen”, Terri said, making Jaime almost want to burst into laughter.

“I'll pay you of course, twenty galleons a day? I realise you're probably working. But if not, it would be wonderful for Chloe, she does seem to enjoy spending time with you. Even if it's just one day”.

Jaime couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chloe would be climbing the walls with excitement, if she were hearing this. Her parents must make a fortune to afford to pay her to babysit at twenty galleons a day.

“Actually, as it happens, I'm not working at all next week. I had a spare week of holiday to take, and I don't have any plans. I'd love to have Chloe over to stay, why don't I just take her all week? I'm sure we can find lots of things to keep us busy, it'll be great fun, you honestly don’t need to pay me. She feels like a little sister, I love spending time with her”, exclaimed Jaime, knowing they'd spend the entire time in one room, not washing for a week and smelling like a boys toilets.

“Oh how wonderful. What are the chances! She'll be so excited. I must pay you, I insist, it’s such a huge weight of our minds to know she’s safe with another adult who will look after her, the money is nothing for the peace of mind it will give us”, exclaimed Terri, not knowing how close Jaime was to bursting into laughter.

Jaime actually had three shoots planned next week, but Terri certainly didn't need to know that. Nor did Chloe, until she could tell her that in private. Models were allowed to take their children along, or in this case, ‘niece’. So many had family, and were single parents. It was quite normal.

Chloe came bouncing back in, a grin spread across her face as she dragged her father into the kitchen.

“Chloe. How would you like to spend all of next week, at a big sleepover with Jaime?”, Terri asked.

Chloe was stunned for a moment, having to take it in, what she’d just said.

“What, stay at Jaime’s house all week?”, she asked.

Terri nodded, “Jaime has the week off, and as you two seem to have such a great time together. I thought I'd ask if she could watch you. Jaime said she was off all week, and suggested you just stay over all week. I'd feel so much happier knowing she was looking after you while we were at work”, Terri said, not realising this was literally the best thing she'd ever said to Chloe.

Chloe went berserk. Bouncing around the kitchen, “Yes, Yes, Yes!”, uncontrollably jumping into Jaime’s arms to hug her.

As Jaime lowered her to the floor, the ridiculously small tank top rode up her body so high, it almost came off. Her entire chest and tummy were on show, but Jaime quickly pulled her top down, like any normal adult would. Secretly inside, the naughtiness of it all almost brought her to her knees.

"Wonderful. So, what did you girls get up to over the weekend?", Terri asked.

Jaime grinned at Chloe while no one was looking, and just let Chloe go. The simple yet intricate lies she came out with stunned Jaime. But she was glad that she was able to do it so convincingly, given the life they had just started together.

One of Chloe's brothers could barely take his eyes off Jaime. Jaime thought to herself he'd probably seen her in one of her magazines. But thankfully it wasn't the sort of thing most guys would admit to in front of their parents, she thought. What she didn't realise, is that it was the very same brother she'd answered the door to earlier in the week, completely naked, while his little sister was sitting in her living room sucking Jaime's cum off of her toes.

Everyone except for Chloe's mum ended up in the living room, talking about anything and everything while Terri cooked dinner. Chloe happily took the spot next to Jaime on the sofa, swivelling round and putting her bare feet in Jaime's lap. Her father told her off, but Jaime assured him it was fine, placing her hands innocently on her feet. Little did the rest of her family know what they'd spent the weekend doing with those little toes, or how much Jaime wanted to grab her foot and push all five toes in her mouth there and then.

Jaime felt uncomfortable, sitting with the majority of Chloe’s family, especially as she could feel Chloe’s plug vibrating against her leg. Knowing what they’d done together over the past few days, Jaime probably wouldn’t get out alive if they found out.

Thankfully it didn’t take long until the smells from the kitchen beckoned everyone in, as Chloe’s mum called them to the table. Chloe grabbed Jaime’s hand and held her back, just long enough to whisper something in Jaime’s ear.

“Look out of your bedroom window tonight at nine o’clock”, Chloe whispered, when she quickly felt a hand down the front of her tiny shorts. Jaime pushed two fingers inside Chloe’s vagina, literally lifting her several inches off of the ground with the first thrust, and blasted her hole for a quick ten seconds.

“Chloe!”, Jaime said desperately, whilst keeping her voice down.

“You're soaking wet, how are those shorts not see-through yet!”, said Jaime, grabbing the sock from her pocket and sadly wasting the contents of her two fingers.

“This might be uncomfortable, but I think it's necessary”, Jaime said, putting a finger to her lip to shush Chloe, should she get excited.

Jaime ripped her shorts down as fast as humanly possible. Her eyes widened at the huge white mess in the crotch of her shorts. Jaime wiped it several times with the black sock, trying to soak up what she could. Chloe's hands flew to her mouth, stifling a rather loud giggle.

Jaime stood and flipped her around, bending over her from behind, with one hand on her tummy, as she pushed the dirty sock inside Chloe's vagina.

A tiny black bit of sock poked out, as she literally plugged her frothing slit with her own sock.

“Keep that in, if your parents see a massive wet patch appear in your shorts, next week could be off!”, Jaime said, bending down behind her to grab her shorts and pull them up.

“Don't fidget with it!”, Jaime instructed, as her hand flew down her shorts to adjust it instantly.

Jaime grinned at her as she walked out of the room and went to join Chloe’s family in the kitchen, as Chloe just stood there for a moment grinning.

Dinner went almost without incident, except when Chloe tried to stick her foot between Jaime’s legs, and found she was a little too short to reach under the table and nearly falling off her chair. Jaime enjoyed herself, and felt relaxed. Safe in the knowledge that Chloe was a phenomenal liar, and once the initial honeymoon period of their relationship wore off, so would their carelessness and risk taking, she hoped.

Jaime and Chloe got no more time alone that evening, and simply shared a hug together as Jaime left, and as they did she felt Chloe push something in her pocket. As Jaime walked slowly across the few feet of grass between their houses, she put a hand in her pocket and came out with the filthiest sock she'd ever seen. She had a constant grin on her face, as she quickly hid the sock until she got inside.

She shut the door behind her, grabbing the sock and holding it under a light. The black sock was almost white, so soaked in Chloe's juices that when she squeezed the sock it dripped into her hand.

Jaime shoved the sock into her mouth, sucking the little thing clean of her girlfriend’s cum, which was still warm from being inside her for the last two hours or more. Jaime pulled the saliva soaked sock out of her mouth, getting a strong wonderful smell of Chloe’s cum. Jaime went downstairs and left the sock under their collage of love, a token of their weekend together.

Chloe happily went up to bed a little early that night, hoping to see Jaime one last time, as their bedroom windows were opposite each other, and only a few feet apart. Chloe locked her bedroom door and quickly went to her window and pulled her curtains open, but her smile quickly faded as she saw Jaime wasn’t there waiting for her.

But a few short moments later, Jaime’s curtains flew open and she was standing there smiling back at Chloe. Chloe mouthed silently to open her window, and they both did. Chloe put a finger to her lips, and barely made a sound as she started to undress. It didn’t take her long, as she was still wearing her tiny shorts and tank top.

Chloe almost exploded with happiness as she looked at the shorts she’d just pulled down. She quickly grabbed them and turned them inside out to show Jaime. The crotch was absolutely sodden with discharge again. A creamy white mess spread from front to back, and the frothy mess between her legs made Jaime want to jump across the gap between their houses and bury her face in the gap, the vibrating butt plug had been doing it’s job well.

Chloe took careful aim, and tossed the shorts across to Jaime, they both giggled almost silently, as Jaime looked back at her with a sexy seductive look and sniffed at the mess. She sucked every inch of her shorts clean, and Jaime waved her wand so they were as clean as when she put them on, tossing them back to Chloe.

For a few seconds Chloe disappeared, while she ran over to her bedside table and grabbed a glass of water she’d brought up to bed with her. Chloe downed the glass of water quickly, and grinned across the gap to Jaime again as she squatted down behind the window for a few moments, leaving Jaime with just the view of her hands holding on to the window frame.

Just out of sight, Chloe had placed the empty glass on the floor, on top of her shorts to protect the carpet. She spent the next twenty or so seconds filling it with her warm, bright yellow urine. She filled the glass, and then some, spilling a little over onto her shorts. Then she reappeared in the window, holding a very full glass, as she tried to stop giggling, spilling a little of it on her hands and feet.

Chloe took a large gulp of her pee, a little too large, laughing to herself and spraying half of it across her face. Chloe swallowed and did the cutest little burp, as her chin dripped with pee. Jaime leant across and grabbed the glass from Chloe’s wet hands. Their fingers brushed for a moment as she took the glass, and they both felt the brief connection and smiled at each other.

Jaime looked at the glass and couldn’t help but smile. It was some kids novelty glass, clearly Chloe’s as it was pink and covered in some cartoon characters. She looked Chloe in the eye, as she took a deep breath from the glass, and smiled at her girlfriend’s delicious smelling pee. They didn’t break eye contact the entire time, as Jaime slowly drank the glass down in one go. Jaime held the glass up in the air, allowing the last few drops to fall into her mouth. Jaime left the cup on the floor of her bedroom, leaving it to wash later.

Jaime took a quick look out of her window to make sure no one was outside, and waved Chloe closer with a beckoning finger. Chloe put her hands on the window frame and leant out as far as she could. Jaime leant across most of the distance, as their lips connected, and the last mouthful of piss spilled across their faces in one last kiss before bed. Most of it fell to the floor between their houses, but they both enjoyed the taste of their wet kiss before saying goodnight to each other.

The smitten pair stared at each other for a while, Jaime's eyes were drawn to Chloe's wet, dripping chin. 

Chloe turned off the light, with just enough light from her window to see Chloe climbing into bed naked and grinning over at her. Jaime smiled at her sweet little deviant, one last time as she closed the curtains, and had an early night.

That night, Jaime lay awake for an hour thinking about Chloe before finally falling asleep. Thinking about all the crazy times they’d shared over the past week. Her life had changed completely, and she’d never been happier.


End file.
